Dark Runs Out
by Stardust4295
Summary: Jade Sinclaire has just arrived in Mystic Falls with her own connections to Enzo that she is curious to explore. However, this becomes complicated as she finds he's missing and she soon finds herself working with those close to him to bring him back while exploring her own supernatural abilities. Alternative season eight.
1. Jade Sinclaire

_**It's been a long time since I wrote anything ff related so please forgive me if this isn't the best. It'll probably get better once I start get back into the swing of writing because while I am a writer, I haven't done much of that either lately. Anyway, since Vampire Diaries did capture my interest with the whole Bonenzo storyline, I thought I would dabble with creating what I would like to happen in season eight.**_

 _ **This chapter doesn't really focus on them because of my own storyline and character that I'm setting up around it or for it, I guess. That will change really soon as you learn more about Jade Sinclaire.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review :)**_

* * *

Chapter One: Jade Sinclaire

I hear the sound of trees swaying in the breeze as my jet black hair flies in multiple directions. Unfortunately, when my hair blows in the wind, it doesn't anywhere near as attractive as it does in movies. If I keep up at this pace, I should reach Mystic Falls tomorrow night. This is a longer drive than I gave it credit for. I roll my window getting sick of the sight of my hair blowing in front of my face. My brown eyes look up at the starry night sky. You don't get nights like that back in London. If you see a star back home, you might have to look again and make sure it wasn't an airplane. My phone starts to ring and I roll my eyes as I see the caller ID. I had to get a new phone to make sure I wasn't being tracked but I was hoping that he wouldn't be calling me so soon. It's still too risky to keep in contact with me. A small smile forms on my face because even though I keep telling him this, I couldn't make him stop even if I wanted to.

"Hey, you can't keep calling me every night." I say.

"Good thing that you're not here to stop me then, sweetheart. Besides I need to know if you made it to Mystic Falls safely. Then I promise to leave you alone."

"Who said I was complaining?"

The thought of being in the same room as Gabriel was enough to make my smile go from love struck to one of mischief. Running my hands through his black hair and my hands travelling on his chest. Absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder but no-one mentions how it makes your mind race with the most erotic thoughts in the middle of the night. I can vividly imagine that smirk he must have on his face after my last spoken sentence.

"You should have let me come with you, Jade."

"Yeah, I know but this wasn't my choice. Someone needed to keep an eye on the Syndicate back home. We both I'm on bad standing with them after taking off like this."

"Maria isn't exactly happy with you either."

Maria. Gabriel's younger sister. We all work for the Syndicate but she's the one who practically runs our little supernatural association. She didn't approve of me going to Mystic Falls but I've never really cared for following the rules when it comes with more cons than pros.

"Well, we've always had a difference of opinion and it's not the first time that I've took off. She does know I'll be back, right?"

"Yeah and I managed to talk her down from wanting to kill you to settling for a punch instead."

I shrug content with that because that seems like the better option. Hopefully she'll be in a more forgiving mood if I come back with good news. This trip better be worthwhile.

"I'll reach Mystic Falls tomorrow. God, I can't wait to sleep in a decent bed for the first time in ages. I hear that the Salvatore Boarding House is quite a great place to sleep in."

"It's a mansion, Jade. You shouldn't expect any less although that double bed might feel a little empty."

"If you're trying to convince me to drop this entire crusade and book the next flight home, Gabriel, you're succeeding."

"Now why I do such a thing, sweetheart?"

Probably because you're missing me a little more than you realized you would. I guess that's flattering. The look on my face betrays any kind of understatement I'm trying to portray in my head.

"In all seriousness, Jade, you've already gone all the way so what would be the point in turning back? As much as I would love to have you back here, you have to finish what you started."

From teasing to supportive and understanding at the drop of a hat. If only being away from him wasn't so hard. I hope coming all the way for one person is worth it. I know how important this one guy is but let's hope that the rumors I heard about what happened to the Armory before I decided to fly across the pond aren't true.

"I know and I will. Take care of things while I'm gone, huh? I need a home and hopefully a job to come back too." I smile.

"And you always will. At least if I have anything to do with it. Love you, Jade."

"Love you too."

I reluctantly hang up the phone and I don't think that there's a motel on this road which means I might have to end up sleeping in the car tonight. God, I hate crappy motels but I'll gladly take those over this driver's seat. I'm not driving through the night either. It would be a good idea to make my entrance to Mystic Falls when I'm not feeling sleep deprived. I park my car on the side of the road looking down at my slim silver watch seeing that it is past midnight. This seems as good a place as any to get a few hours of sleep. I fidget in the seat trying to find a comfortable position and miserably failing. Only one night, Jade.

The sound of something small snapping in the distance makes me stir. That sound changes to light footsteps and I try to go back to sleep. This is the last thing I need after a long day's drive. My eyes remain closed. My sleep patterns are still weird because of jet-lag so I'll grab sleep where I can. It could just be my imagination getting the best of me. The sound of footsteps continues to get louder and my eyes flutter open as I stretch my arms still feeling half-asleep. My car window explodes as I feel quickly cover my face to stop any tiny particles of glass getting into my eyes. Some force drags me out of the window and throws me to the ground. My heart races from the adrenaline but my mind is just aggravated.

"Come on, mate. Can we not do this now?" I whisper.

I get onto my feet feeling a tiny bit of blood on the corner of my lip. I've had worse injuries. I hear the sound of that vampire whooshing around me and I move my head from side to side as I might need to get the blood flowing if I want this over with quickly.

I feel him grab me from behind and my eyes roll because I think he's expecting me to scream or beg for my life judging from the silence.

"Scared?" He taunts.

"No, just tired. I warned you not to do this." I sigh.

I grab his arm flipping him over to the ground and it's hard to make out what he looks like in the dark. All I can see are a pair of fangs. I bend down closer to him thinking that this all could have been prevented.

"What the hell? No human can do that." He gasps shocked.

"Good guess."

I lunge my hand into his chest pulling his heart out. His skin turns that horrific shade of grey and now I have to dispose of the body. Good thing I came prepared. There some spare gasoline and matches in the car in case of supernatural emergencies. I look down at my bloody hand and hope that I have something to get rid of that as well. I should have remembered that this part of Virginia draws a lot of supernatural attention before I parked my car. Damn it, all I wanted was a decent night of sleep.

I arrive in Mystic Falls the next day and this small town has a lot of charm and also bridges. The Wickery Bridge is what I'm driving down at the moment. There are so many stories that I've heard about Mystic Falls. All of them say that it is home to so many supernatural creatures which would explain the unusually high death rate. The last I heard is that the whole town was evacuated. It was something to do with a mine fire or some bullshit cover story like that. The Syndicate said it was because of Heretics. Now I shouldn't be skeptical considering the world I live in but vampire witch hybrids? I find that hard to believe. Still as I drive into the town itself, it doesn't look like a ghost town anymore. It seems that humans are able to live here again. That's a story worth telling when I get back. I look at the Mystic Grill and I'd could go for something to eat. I've been driving through most of the afternoon because the jet-lag means I wake up at weird hours at the moment. I can vividly imagine Maria's voice telling me about priorities. I imagine that would be food in the Boarding House even if it did belong to vampires. Vampires can eat and hopefully these ones will. At least I hope so judging from what I hear about one of them anyway.

I park my car outside this mansion and it looks like it could fit my entire home back in London inside that boarding house brick for brick and still have plenty of space left over. I whistle as I am a little impressed by the sight of this place. I'm also a little bit nervous but that feels normal as I am walking into vampire territory here but this should go well given who I'm hoping to see. I walk up to the door and even the front door looks impressive. This place has existed for a while clearly.

"This better go well." I whisper.

I knock on the door as I casually lean against the wall near the door waiting for someone to answer it. My heart starts racing at all the alternatives that this conversation can go down. The worst thing that can happen is I get my heart ripped out of my chest, the ideal thing would be that they at least hear me out. Although I think the realistic thing is that I'm probably gonna be looking at booking a flight back home. This guy opens the door and I tilt my head to the side to get a proper look. Brown hair, strong jaw, hazel eyes, attractive and clearly has a thing for henleys. That must be the younger brother.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asks.

"You must be Stefan Salvatore. I did hear that the Salvatore brothers were attractive so you don't disappoint. I just hope you don't rip my head off because I hear you had a history for doing that."

He looks at me puzzled and I'm not sure whether it's because I already know who he is or because of everything I just said in a casual way like I was only asking how he was. I pick up my backpack which is heavy with clothes among other things.

"I'd rather do this inside. I've been driving all day. So am I allowed in?" I ask.

He still seems bewildered by me and at least I made an impression on him. I sneak by letting myself in because I don't think I'm going to get a response for a few more seconds. I look at the parlour and the inside is very classy. There's even a fireplace. How old fashioned.

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan asks.

"Passerby mostly but I heard that there's another brother. Damon, I believe. Where's he?"

I turn back seeing a sad expression and I assume that I just hit a sore spot.

"He's not here."

"That's a shame."

Two girls enter the parlour and I guess I would draw some attention naturally. One of them is blonde while the other, I suspect, is the Bennett witch I've heard so much about.

"Stefan, what's going on?" The Blonde asks.

"Who's she?" The Bennett Witch asks suspicious.

"Oh, right. Sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget about making introductions. My name is Jade. Jade Sinclaire. I came here looking for an old friend of mine. Goes by the name Lorenzo St. John."


	2. Combat Witch

_**It's been a long time since I wrote anything ff related so please forgive me if this isn't the best. It'll probably get better once I start get back into the swing of writing because while I am a writer, I haven't done much of that either lately. Anyway, since Vampire Diaries did capture my interest with the whole Bonenzo storyline, I thought I would dabble with creating what I would like to happen in season eight.**_

 ** _This chapter is rather long when it comes to backstory and exposition. I might delve further into it later on but I haven't given all the details away with Jade and Enzo in this chapter. It's skimming the surface to put it lightly with what I have planned. Next chapter should focus more on the main plot._**

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review :)**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Combat Witch

Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie. I look at their faces and they look intrigued but also really suspicious of me. It's the Bennett witch who has me interested though because her one is harder to read. I guess I touched something. I seem to be doing that very quickly here. I should explain myself before they start jumping to more of their own conclusions which probably aren't positive ones.

"Listen, we can forget the part where we all pretend that we don't about vampires, witches, werewolves or whatever other creature that you've seen in this town with its quaint small charm and bridges." I start. "You can relax, guys. I'm not here to cause mischief but I guess that's been said by everyone who has ever caused that."

"How do you know Enzo?" The Bennett Witch asks.

I wonder how I should explain this. This could either be done really simply or I can give them the entire story. Let's see how this conversation goes before I open any of those doors into my long past.

"Like I said, he's an old friend. Really old." I answer understating.

"Funny, he's never mentioned you before."

Of course he hasn't. I'm pretty sure that he thinks I'm dead. The left corner of my lip moves up slightly at the thought of him keeping that to himself. He wasn't the most open person.

"I know about you. You're the Bennett Witch. Bonnie, right? I have to admit, love, I was half expecting you to use that pain spell on me to knock me out."

"Don't call me 'love'."

I put my hands slightly like I'm surrendering. I shouldn't hit anymore sore spots at least not right now. I'm not sure what to expect with this lot yet. They might just kill me if I annoy them too much.

"I guess I should answer your questions about me. Let me see if I can guess all of them. Who am I? What am I? Why hasn't Enzo mentioned you before? Are you a bad guy?" I continue. "Am I right?"

"It would be a start." Stefan answers.

Yeah, I thought as much. I sit down on the sofa and I sigh feeling how comfortable this seat is after sleeping in a damn car. I could fall asleep right here just listening to that fireplace. It's so relaxing.

"Well, you know my name. I guess that's a good starting point. I'm not a vampire, not a werewolf and I'm not a heretic if they actually exist. Seriously, do they?"

"Yes, they do. Sorry, what are you then? How can you be an old friend of Enzo's if you don't live forever?" Caroline questions.

"Good question. Well, I'm something they call a combat witch. My boyfriend once shortened it to CW but I think that makes me sound like this crappy TV network. I'll just give you the cliffnotes version of what I am. I am mortal but I age really slowly because combat witches are a warrior race. It makes us fight longer. I'm not a typical witch. I can't cast spells like Bonnie here but my magic means I get all the perks of being a vampire without any of the cons. There are a few other tricks that I have but you'll probably learn about those as you go. You never answered my question by the way. Where's Enzo?"

They all remain silent and that's the same silence I got when I asked about the older Salvatore brother. I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's missing too, isn't he?" I realise.

"Yeah." Bonnie answers.

"Oh, that's just perfect. I finally manage to track down where he is and he's gone again. I guess I'm going to be here for longer than I planned. Maria won't be happy with me or Gabriel."

"Why do you want to see Enzo?" Stefan asks.

"So many questions. Like I said, old friend. Is it so hard to believe that he has those?"

Stefan shrugs slightly which answers my question. Here I was thinking that Enzo's charisma would make him popular with everyone. How much has he changed since I last saw him?

"Consider me flattered then. Look, Enzo went missing last time I saw him as well. I couldn't find him and I didn't have the resources I have now back when it happened last time. Then I stop hearing about the Armory which got my attention. They're a lot of things but they don't just vanish like that once you've earned the 'honor' of their attention."

"How did you hear about them?" Stefan asks.

"I have my sources. A little place known as the Syndicate. It's something like the Armory."

"What? Shady and untrustworthy?" Caroline responds.

I chuckle a little as I should have seen that coming with that comparison.

"No, we're not that. It's a place run by the supernatural for the supernatural. We try and stay as good as we can which isn't a easy thing. Well, some of our guys went to investigate the Armory or what was left of it. They uncovered some files and one of them was about a vampire named Lorenzo . I don't believe in coincidences when it comes to this place. It was founded by a so I guess Enzo found his family. Good for him but it looks like it didn't go well. They told me something about a vault being opened but I didn't exactly care once I heard his name so I took off. Needless to say, I wasn't meant to do that."

There's only so much information I can share at the moment. If they prove to be trustworthy then I'll share more of my story.

"What did they say about the Vault?" Bonnie asks.

"Something about an ancient evil that can control your mind and strip everything good about you. That's all I heard before I started focusing on booking the next flight to Virginia. I heard that Mystic Falls is a supernatural hotspot and I learned that last night when some stupid vampire chose to attack me. Safe to say, he learned the hard way."

"Did they say anything about stopping it?" Stefan pushes with a mixture of hope and anticipation in his voice.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you guys want me to talk about that. Don't tell me that's real as well."

Again, that silence fills the room which is starting to become all the confirmation I need for things. I should really learn not to be cynical about creatures that the Syndicate talks about.

"Damn and I'm guessing that's why Enzo and your brother went missing. Looks like I came at the right time." I say sitting up.

"Yeah and why's that?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, the Syndicate isn't like the Armory but they have resources capable of tracking them down. I might have to do a fair share of apologizing though. It won't happen overnight because Maria's a stubborn one and I'm not sure how this Vault thing or whatever it is works. It could be cloaking them for all I know so we might have to do this the old fashioned way. Besides, at least now I have a genuine reason to be here so that should smooth things over when I have to make an awkward phone call. I'm not a guardian angel but it looks like I just came to your rescue."

"How are we meant to trust you?" Bonnie wonders suspicious.

"Look, you barely know me so I'm not gonna say you should trust me right off the bat. That's just not gonna be possible. If you guys know the Armory then I guess you have the same type of history that I have with those damn people. It's not a good one. Besides, I'm here to see a friend that I've wanted to see for years. Decades, even. I'm a stubborn one myself and I'll be damned if I let this Vault thing get in the way of that."

This boarding house is massive. It feels like I need a map just to find the kitchen. How did those guys get used to living in this place? If I had to live in a place like this with only a few people, it would still feel empty. This place is big enough to fit about ten or maybe twenty people at a time. Stefan said I could stay here but I don't think that Caroline approved. Bonnie, I think had the mentality of keeping your enemies close. She's a smart one. Besides, I like the idea of staying in a good bed tonight and getting a night of sleep that doesn't involve vampires attacking me. Well, hopefully not. I go into a bedroom seeing a guitar there and I wasn't expecting that. Stefan doesn't strike me as a musical person. I love the guitar though. I go inside taking the guitar off its stand as I start playing the opening chords of La Vie En Rose sitting on the bed.

"Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose. When you kiss me, heaven sighs and though I close my eyes. I see la vie en rose. When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels fly from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be la vie en rose." I sing gently.

I continue strumming as I hear someone behind me. That stops my singing.

"Can I help you, love?" I ask.

"What did I say earlier?"

"Sorry. It rolls off the tongue sometimes. You can come in."

I turn around to the other side of the bed so I can look Bonnie in the eye.

"I didn't think that Stefan was the musical kind of guy." I say.

"It's not his. It's Enzo's." Bonnie answers.

"He always was a romantic. I guess he would like the guitar."

I look at her and I can a pain-filled look in her eyes that quickly fades away when she goes back to look at me. It seems like Enzo means a lot to her. I wonder...

"Can I ask you something?" I request.

"Sure."

"Are you Enzo's girlfriend?" I ask.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch. You got a bit depressed when I said 'romantic.' I'm observant when I want to be. How long have you two been together?"

"A year but we've known each other longer than that."

Enzo took his time with her and that does sound like him. I guess he hasn't lost his old fashioned charm over the decades. That's strange because most vampires change over the course of time. At least in some aspects.

"Why was he missing for so long?" I ask.

"It's a long story."

"I can fill in some of the gaps. Here's what I didn't go into, Bonnie. I met Enzo during World War Two. I was working as a battlefield nurse in Europe and just by chance, I met Enzo. The problem is with being a vampire at war especially as a soldier is that his injuries healed quickly. Unnaturally so. I figured out what he was from there but one day, he just stopped being treated. I heard that he died in battle but he's a vampire. I guess a shell could have hit him and blew him up but I didn't trust it. Dr. Whitmore transferred overseas shortly after that as well. Remember that I said that I don't believe in coincidences. I just couldn't risk digging into it in case I ended up disappearing as well."

"Whitmore?"

"The name rings a bell with you?"

"Enzo was captured by this vampire hating society called Augustine. They experimented and tortured him for seventy years. He only managed to escape a few years ago. He's an old friend of Damon's. That's how we met him."

"Damon? How did they meet?"

"They were cellmates in the 50s. Damon broke out but he couldn't save Enzo."

Damn, Enzo's been through a lot of hell. In the 50s, I was dealing with my own problems with the Armory. If I knew about that then he would have been free a lot sooner. This guilt starts to overwhelm me because if I had just looked into it properly without worrying about being spotted then he may have been spared of so much pain. It's pain he never deserved.

"Well, if he can survive that then he'll survive whatever he's going through now. You'll find him again, love. I managed to. Or close enough."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. I keep on hitting sore spots today. It doesn't normally happen."

"Enzo calls me that."

I nod realising why that was touchy territory now. I'll be careful with my words from now on. I don't want to cause any harm. Intentionally or otherwise. Bonnie starts walking away before I could say goodnight to her. I guess we're not on those terms yet. Wow, Enzo. You did well for yourself. Still, I wonder what Enzo would be like as a boyfriend. When I knew him, he was sweet. He didn't trust easy and I guess with what he has been through, he must be damaged by it. Then again, if he managed to get a girl like Bonnie then he must be doing something right.


	3. Breakfast

_**It's nice to be getting back into the swing of writing. This fic is inspiring that writer's mentality in me that I haven't had in a long time. Still, this may not be me at my best at the moment. Hopefully that will change because I like what I have planned for this story. Sorry if this story is progressing slowly but it'll pay off later and also beginnings aren't always my strongest part of my writing ability.**_

 _ **Okay, I know I said that this chapter would focus more on the main plot but this chapter is a little domestic. The gears are moving towards the main story but this didn't feel like the time to really charge in yet. That will change soon but I'm not exactly sure when.**_

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review for me. It's greatly appreciated :)_**

* * *

Chapter Three: Breakfast

I wake up in one of the multiple guest bedrooms with sunlight entering the window and the rays touching my face. I could get used to living in this place and I really don't want to get out of this bed. It's so comfortable. It's hard to resist the urge to sleep all day when I know I have to call Maria and try to win her over after I just took off without a word. I'm really hoping that Gabriel managed to calm her down a little bit. That way, I have a shot of getting her to help us out. I pick up my watch to check what time it is. It's only 10 in the morning. Back home, the sun may be up but it would be about 5am right now. I think she might get a little bit annoyed at me if I woke her up that early. I'll give it a couple of hours first for my own sake.

That shower is absolute heaven. It feels like my whole body could melt from the heat as it's so relaxed. Another good thing about these bedrooms is that they come with their own bathrooms so it's nice not having to worry about a cue outside the door. Now if this place had a small and well stocked kitchen then I would never leave this room. Still, I think that if I don't provide something of use soon, I might get kicked out of here. Bonnie's intrigued by me but I think that's because of my history with Enzo. I wonder why he never told her about me. I can only speculate. The only way to find out for sure is to ask him but whether he'll provide the real answers is another story. Caroline and Stefan are walking on eggshells around me trying to figure out where I fall when it comes to loyalties so if I can win any of them over then I should be in the clear. I might have to let them get to know me a bit more first. Why did Enzo's family have to make them so suspicious of anyone that has a previous connection to him?

I go downstairs to the kitchen needing some much needed breakfast. I was living off snacks when I was on the road. There's no-one in this luxurious kitchen which is great so I can be free to be a little bit messy if need be. I don't think that Stefan is one to care about cleanliness but his girlfriend seems like someone who would be driven insane by that kind of thing. I open the fridge with my eyes racing inside of it trying to find something that would do for a late breakfast. It looks like I can pancakes. One of the things that I love about being in America is having those for breakfast and it isn't seen as weird. Imagining the sweet taste of homemade pancakes is enough to make my stomach growl. Pancakes, it is.

I look down at my pancakes that are decorated with blackberries and a spoonful of sugar. As I pour myself a cup of coffee, I see Bonnie enter the kitchen and I guess the smell of my pancakes must have drawn her in.

"Morning." I greet pleasantly as I look down at my watch. "Or afternoon. Where's your friends? I haven't seen them walking around this massive mansion."

"They're tracking a lead."

"And you chose to stay here? Color me surprised."

"It's not by choice. Because they're both vampires and we don't know what to expect when we find Enzo and Damon, that they would have the best chance of getting back here."

Oh, yeah. Bonnie's no longer a witch. That's another long story that I need to listen to another time. I'd rather eat right now and I'm not sure many complicated stories my jet-lagged brain will be able to keep up with.

"Not necessarily by their own choice, I presume." I say.

"Never is."

I guess that's true. I have a sip of hot coffee and nearly choke on how strong the caffeine tastes. I think I forgot to add sugar to this.

"You okay?" Bonnie asks with a slightly amused expression.

"Yeah, I forgot about my sweet tooth. It's not a fan of black coffee."

The taste of caffeine burns my throat as I add sugar wanting to kill that feeling. I quickly take another sip and hum in pleasure as that burning sensation is replaced with something that tastes a little bit sweeter.

"Much better. Sorry, do you want any pancakes? I think that there's another for one more batch." I offer.

"No, thanks. I lived off those things for way too long."

I love pancakes so living off them sounds pretty nice to me if not a little unhealthy.

"Why's that?"

"It's the only thing Damon knows how to cook."

"Did he do them well?"

"Oh, God, no."

That elicits a small chuckle from me as I eat a small forkful of my pancakes. I've made better but this will do. I glance at Bonnie and as much as I would like to believe that Stefan and Caroline are the reason she's here, I think she's not the type to stay without more of a fight.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask.

Bonnie feigns confusion but there's no point, really. I wasn't expecting any of them to trust me to be on my own in their territory straight away. That seems like an unreasonable ask.

"We both know that you have your curiosities about me and how I know Enzo. Fire away." I invite.

I grab my plate and cup going to sit down at the table as I might as well get comfortable while I'm being interrogated. This feels like being a prisoner that willingly walked into the cell. No, it's not that bad. At least I have luxuries. Bonnie moves to sit down on the opposite side of me with her green eyes locked on me and my movements. I have another bite of the pancakes and I'm looking forward to see what questions I get.

"You said you knew Enzo but in what way? Did you two...?" Bonnie asks.

I chuckle a little as that question doesn't surprise me. Something tells me that all of them having been wondering that or assuming that's how I know Enzo.

"If you're suggesting whether we were together, no we weren't. So you can relax there. I don't plan on stealing your boyfriend. Besides, I have my own."

"I wasn't worried. You'd never be able to."

"Interesting, most girls would worry. At least the insecure ones anyway."

"It has nothing to do with that. Cheating isn't Enzo's thing. Also you're not his type."

Wow, that was a good comeback. I shrug lightly respecting her fiery nature. I could grow to really like this former witch. I can see why Enzo did. He's met someone who can be as no-nonsense as he is.

"Fair enough. The truth about Enzo and I is that we're rather similar except I don't have nearly as many abandonment issues as he does. I suppose he didn't mention me because I was just another name and face in a long line of people who have disappeared from his life. Willingly or not. I guess you'll find out his reasons when he's back."

I have some issues with abandonment but mine haven't been as long or as scarring on my emotions. When I was reading up on what the Armory knew about Enzo, there was a lot for me to learn. They didn't know much about his history before they found him but they had enough about his origins. The things that you learn about a person...

"You knew him in World War Two but you look like a college student. How does that work?"

"I swear I said that I did. If I have to be completely accurate, I only get one year older with every decade that passes. That 'little' thing doesn't start until your powers fully develop and mine did by World War Two. Seven decades later, I'm twenty-four when I should be in my late eighties or early nineties."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"It has its ups and downs."

That's putting it mildly and my feelings on this part are complex. It's a blessing and a curse in its own way. Living for more than one lifetime has been a gift to someone like Enzo or even Stefan and Damon but to me, I've never seen the appeal of living forever. I've always that frame of thinking even when I was only human even if I have got see and experience so many things as a result of slowly aging.

"You lost your magic. How did that happen?" I ask.

"I thought I was the one asking questions."

"Figured we should trade. It's the only question I have right now."

Bonnie sighs and something tells me that this story isn't a happy one. I assumed that much from how Damon and Enzo went missing but they also had their minds taken over by whatever was in that vault. The Armory should have known better. I guess if I'm going to be sitting down here

"It's a long story." Bonnie answers.

"Yeah, I guessed. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I was turned into this huntress which meant that I killed every vampire that I marked. I tried to kill Caroline and I nearly killed Enzo but Damon burned the everlasting that made me a huntress but that involved going down to the vault and that thing took him over. Enzo snuck down to find him but he never came out. By the time, we found our way down, they were already gone. And I can't do anything to find them because my magic never came back."

That must feel awful. My heart breaks for her but I hope that she doesn't blame herself for it.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." I comfort.

"No? They both did that for me and look what happened. It's more than guilt. We were just so close and we were finally free."

"Yeah and I'm guessing that they would do it again so there's no point in feeling guilty about it. There's a little saying I heard once. 'Mourn the losses because there are many but celebrate the victories because they're few.' Happy endings are hard to come by but you and Enzo haven't reached your ending yet. You may have one of those rare victories."

I wish someone had told me that a long time ago. It would have made me look at a lot of things with a different perspective.

"This Syndicate you work for, is it just another Armory?"

"My story with them is an interesting one to say the least but I don't think so. Given what I am, the Armory came after me and the Syndicate gave me a choice between working with them or spending my lifetimes on the run."

"That's not much of a choice."

"No but in their defense, they didn't exactly know what they were dealing with. I could have been a threat so they had to keep me onside even if by being harsh but they needn't have been. I think you of all people would appreciate the idea of having freedom in your life. It was an easy yes."

I should get going. I have a phone call to make and it's not one I'm looking forward to making. Maria is going to love this from me.

"Speaking of which, one of my friends back home, Maria, she runs our little group and she may help find some more leads. You guys may not have had much luck but we've got some supernatural alliances in interesting places. It should speed things up a little." I say.

"What sort of alliances?"

"Witches, vampires, wolves. The list goes on. If we get some of them looking for anything related to Enzo and Damon then it should help. They'd have to start with the string of missing people but it's a start."

"Sounds good. I thought you said that they didn't know you were here."

"Maria has known me for a while and when I learned about Enzo, I think she connected the dots. It's not gonna be a pleasant call to make. We didn't exactly leave things on good terms."

"How bad are you talking about?"

"Put it this way, Gabriel had to talk her down from killing me. I don't think my British charm will win her over this time."

"If you have some."

She's really fiery but she smiles lightly in amusement to let me know that's she joking or at least I hope she is. That would hurt my feelings a little.


	4. Simple Phone Call

**_Setting the gears in motion to get to the good stuff and the real meat of the story now. It's getting me excited but let's just hope it doesn't disappoint. Did enjoy writing the little moment between Stefan and Jade. That was fun. As much as I love writing things between Bonnie and Jade, I wanted to see how she interacts with the other members of the MFG._**

 ** _Two updates in the course of one day is more than I planned so I think I'll call it here. I'm inspired like crazy with this fic but I'm not gonna rush it as I want to make sure each chapter is good in its own way._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review for me. It's greatly appreciated :)_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Simple Phone Call

I look at my phone dreading the idea of making that call but the longer I put it off, the more I'm going to continue talking myself out of doing this. I think that those three are going to run of patience for me if I don't provide something soon. Bonnie's the only one who has talked to me at length but Caroline and Stefan have kept their distance so far. I assume that's because Stefan is focused on Damon and Caroline as Stefan's girlfriend is playing the supportive role. It's sweet but also keeps me feeling a little uneasy as I don't know where they stand with me yet. Hopefully whatever comes out of this conversation with Maria ends up with something that changes that part a little. I sigh deeply and start calling Maria with each ring increasing my nerves. What are the chances she can't talk to me?

"Two days. That was shorter than I thought. What brings you calling back so soon?" Maria asks.

It looks like the chances were smaller than I thought. Something tells me she was looking forward to this. Did Gabriel exaggerate when he said that she wasn't this pissed at me?

"It can't just be because I missed you?" I reply trying to lighten the situation.

"Yet you took off without a word. Bless my brother for fighting your cause but there's only so much he could do."

"How much did he tell you about why I left?"

"That you needed to find this friend of yours who went missing but now you had a solid lead on him. I understand that but what don't you understand about being part of a team? You've been part of the Syndicate for decades and you still like being a lone wolf."

I wasn't even sure what I was getting into and judging from what I've heard, it sounds like dragging other people into this especially those close to me would have been a bad idea. This sounds like it's becoming more dangerous with everything I learn.

"Would it help if I told you that it wasn't an easy choice? You know that I'm sorry about it."

"It would help if I believe that you meant that. I believe the sorry part but only because you seem to be sorry for calling me so soon."

She really is mad at me for this one. I don't blame her but sometimes I tend to act without thinking. I blame my occasional lack of patience.

"Only because I didn't want to drag you into solving this mess, Maria. It looks like those rumors about the Armory are true."

Maria pauses and I think I grabbed her interest enough to not make her as mad at me.

"About what happened and the vault?"

"Yeah, when I got here, I heard from Stefan Salvatore that Damon and Enzo are missing after being in that vault. They don't know a lot but they know it has something to do with whatever was in that vault. There have also been a string of missing people along the west coast. I think the number was sixty. I think you can fill in the blanks yourself."

"Damn, so that's the real reason you called? What do you want me to do about it?"

"The Syndicate has the resources to search into this. Supernaturally speaking. If we can use some of them then we might be able to stop this problem before it gets any worse."

"Why should I risk my people to save two vampires I don't know? I understand where you're coming from but there's a lot to risk instead of gain."

"Please, Maria. This thing has already done enough damage with two vampires under its control. Do you really wanna risk more?"

"It could cause more damage if I send my people into that danger. It'll be sending them into a trap willingly. Your mind can't be taken over, Jade, but theirs can."

We've faced danger before. I know I can't be controlled or compelled. It's a few perks of being a combat witch but I'm still mortal and whatever I'm going up against has more of a chance of killing me then anything I've ever faced before.

"If this thing wins then that'll be the least of our problems." I say.

Maria sighs deeply and I hope that means she's considering it. I am asking a lot and I know that. It's rather rich of me to ask this of her after I just left without saying anything.

"Give me some time to think it over. I'll call you later." Maria replies.

She hangs up before I can give a response which only makes me feel more tense. I hope that she chooses to help. If we do this the way that those three have been doing it then we'll be looking for a lot longer than we need to. Something tells me that the longer Enzo and Damon are under this thing's control, the harder it will be to bring them back.

While waiting for an urgent phone call, I decide to kill some time in the library and this room is so gorgeously designed but it also has this ominous feel like it knows that vampires live here. I look at the multiple books on the shelves and I think that reading all of these books would take a year or two. I wonder if they have anything like The Great Gatsby. I haven't read that book in years. My eyes move over to the table where I can see bourbon. Vampire's drink of choice. It's not my drink but I'll take anything I can get at the moment. Especially if it relaxes some of the tension. I pour myself a glass as Stefan walks in.

"Hey. I helped myself to a drink. Hope that's okay." I say.

"Knock yourself out. I think I'll join you."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Another dead end."

Stefan pours himself a glass and I can see the reason why. If my lead doesn't work out then I think I'll need more than a drink. I might just skip to the part where I get drunk.

"Sorry to hear that, mate." I apologize.

"Thanks but they've all been a waste of time. I'm used to it. I'd rather skip to the part where I get drunk."

"I'll drink to that." I agree as our glasses touch.

I guess this is one way of breaking the ice. It's one of the benefits of alcohol, I suppose. I have a large sip of bourbon and the strong taste almost causes me to choke but I hold it in well unlike the coffee I had earlier.

"How high is your tolerance?"

"Not as high as a vampire's. Speaking of leads, one of my friends, Maria, may be able to help us out but I'm waiting to hear back from her. The tension is killing me so I thought a drink might help. I'm hoping she'll call before my buzz kicks in."

"If your luck is anything like mine these past three months, she won't."

This search for two vampires is draining and I've only truly been a part of it for a few days. I can't imagine what it must be like after searching for three months and not finding anything. If my arrival can change that then that can only be a good thing.

"I know this is causing Bonnie enough pain but what about you? Damon's your brother. Although I hear that the term 'long suffering' sums up your relationship to each other pretty well."

Stefan chuckles a little in amusement.

"Yeah, our relationship is complicated." Stefan understates.

"So I gathered. Still it must suck having him gone like this."

"It's funny. We've been apart from each before for years at a time at some points but that was usually because one of us hated the other. It's only been like this time once before. Except that it was me."

"I heard something about the Original Vampires making their presence known here a few years back. Didn't know it involved you guys."

"And an evil doppelganger."

What type of lives do you guys lead? Doppelgangers, Original Vampires, Heretics and a vault monster. I shake my head in disbelief and I thought that my life was complicated.

"God, your lives are making me want another drink already." I joke.

"Try living it."

If it's anything like these last few days have been, I'll pass. The supernatural life is complicated and hard enough without worrying about having an evil twin out there somewhere.

After drinking enough to get a buzz and spin back to my guest room, I fall back onto my bed. I shouldn't try and keep up with a vampire when it comes to alcohol. It never ends well for me. It's a fight they always win. Gabriel should have taught me that already. My phone starts buzzing and I roll my eyes thinking that Maria could not have picked a worse time to call me. Maybe Stefan jinxed me with his luck. I answer the phone.

"Speak slowly and clearly, I'm slightly buzzed." I say.

"You're drunk? You only had to wait a few hours, Jade." Maria scorns.

"I said I'm buzzed. There's a difference."

"Not normally with you. Look, I'll make this quick as this should be said before you pass out, I'll help you with this one."

That sends me upwards like a jolt of relief just hit me. I take a deep breath as I feel the tension or what's left of it as the bourbon did a great job in getting rid of it.

"Thanks, Maria."

"You're welcome."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but I can look at the bigger picture. I'll be in touch soon."

Again, she hangs up before I can say anything. It doesn't matter because I am too buzzed to really care about it. It's a victory and I'll take victories where I can tonight.


	5. Warehouse

**_I know that people who have read this are wondering when Enzo and Damon are going to appear in this but all I'll say is you should like the end of this chapter and hopefully the next one will be even better. This one is kinda setting the gears in motion towards a lot of big things that I'm looking forward to writing if the plan stays the same but I'll have to wait and see._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review for me. It's greatly appreciated :)_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Warehouse

Truthfully, one of the conveniences of knowing vampires is that they can compel people. Gabriel managed to get us flights to some part of the west coast without having to pay for it. If only he could take care of airport security but there's only so much that vampires can do without raising attention to themselves. It was a long flight but I'm starting to get used to them now. The four of us sit in the car driving down to where we're meant to be going. I look out of the window while I listen to Gabriel on the phone.

"How was your flight, sweetheart?" Gabriel asks.

"It was alright. Why didn't you get us seats in first class?"

"You flew in business last time. I thought you could cope with that again."

"I could only afford business. You can actually get first class for free."

"You're a survivor, Jade. I think you can live not flying in such high style all the time."

Maybe so but everyone likes to treat themselves. Life isn't going to get any easier after getting off the plane. I look at Stefan driving knowing that I should focus and not have the usual verbal foreplay.

"Fine. Has Maria said why we're going here? Or is she not telling me because that involves actual talking?" I ask.

"Jade, be nice."

"I am being nice. It would be better if she actually conversed with me properly about this. It's the first genuine lead she's given us but she won't tell us what to expect except to brace ourselves. What did the guys find?"

"You'll find out when you get there. Not knowing is meant to be half the fun."

If we were going on a typical road trip, I would agree with that last part. We don't know what to expect and apparently all we know is that Enzo and Damon aren't there but they left something for us to find. They might go back to the location we're going to and we can't be sure whether they'll kill us on sight or not.

"Not in this case, Gabriel."

"I know, sweetheart. Listen, if it helps, you'll have two surprises waiting for you when you get there. Listen, I have to go. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hangs up and I sigh as while I enjoy our talks, it didn't help me out that much this time. Why do I feel like I'm being left in the dark here? Also what would be the second surprise and also hopefully this one will be more pleasant?

"You okay?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, just wish I knew what we were walking into."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Caroline questions.

"You still don't trust who I work for?" I look at Caroline with an unsurprising expression.

"Well, they haven't exactly been open about this lead of theirs." Stefan replies.

"No but in Maria's case, she thinks some things should speak for themselves. I imagine she thinks this is one of those times."

I lean back in my seat and I'm just as frustrated about this as they are. I hope that this turns out to be worth it after coming all this way.

"What are we gonna do? If we find Enzo and Damon?" Caroline asks.

"Bring them back to Mystic Falls." Stefan answers.

"I know but it's not gonna be that easy. Remember what we were like when we had our humanity off? If everything we've heard is true then Damon and Enzo are gonna be even worse."

Caroline has a point. This is even assuming that they have their humanity switch off. The best we can hope for is that they can be brought back to normal. The worst is that they are this way forever. It's a terrifying thought but it's also a reality that might need to be considered as much as I hope that it never becomes a realisation.

"We need a plan." Bonnie agrees.

There's something that might work as a plan. I've seen the Syndicate use it a few times as a way to divide and conquer, I suppose. Although this could be a dangerous option.

"I have an idea." I say.

"What is it?" Bonnie pushes.

"It's something called defense, offense and back-up. Defense gets the target to focus their attacks on them to begin with. Offense directly attacks the target. Back-up is the one who stays distant but is also the one who can deliver the finishing blow if we need the help. There's one of those stake guns in the back so back-up gets that. Bonnie, that would have to be you."

"Who would be on defense?" Caroline asks.

I chuckle bitterly knowing that it would have to be me. They all look at me like I'm crazy but there's a reason as to why it has to be me. I'm risking walking into certain death and if I do die then one way of getting Enzo and Damon back to normal is no longer an option. Let's see how this plan works out before I start thinking about the next step.

"It has to be my job." I answer.

"It's too dangerous." Stefan mentions.

"Why do you think I'm doing it? Besides, I have to prove I'm trustworthy to all of you somehow. If that monster is still around, it can't control me. It'll want me gone as I'm an actual threat. Also Enzo and Damon aren't going to be expecting me so who else should lead them into the open with a false sense of security? I told Enzo I was a witch but I never really showed him the depth of my powers. I doubt he's met any other combat witches in his time. You and Caroline will be on offense. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

I don't risk my life easily but we'll see what happens whenever we see Enzo and Damon. They're hiding well. Maria said that locator spells aren't working because she assumes that this creature is cloaking them. It could be a link but no-one can be sure. I'm willing to try something to sever that link but I'll need them incapacitated for it to work.

We park outside this warehouse and from the outside, it seems normal. It's massive as well. I wonder what it was used for. There are a few vampires from the Syndicate as well and that must be to make sure that no normal people interfere. The warehouse door opens and my eyes widen in surprise and also in absolute joy seeing my boyfriend standing there. Gabriel smiles at me with his perfect teeth as I run into his arms laughing in glee. We kiss quickly but passionately as I wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, my God! I love this surprise but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Maria wanted someone to keep an eye on you and I volunteered. It was an easy choice."

I smile widely still letting him hold me in his arms. Stefan clears his throat which reminds us that we aren't alone.

"Right. This is Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you. Jade's talked about you a lot. It's all positive, I assure you." Gabriel says.

"What did you find in there?" Stefan asks.

"Straight to business, I see." Gabriel responds parting from me. "It's best if I show you. Just be prepared. It's a tough sight."

That makes me nervous and I doubt I'm the only one who is. Gabriel leads the way and we all go inside. The strong scent of blood overwhelms and almost makes me want to be sick. It smells like a slaughter happened in here. I cough in disgust while everyone else seems to be immune to it. I still haven't got that nerve and I've lived for nearly a century. I feel something drop onto my shoulder and when my fingers go to touch it, they get stained red. My eyes look up seeing multiple corpses hanging up on the ceiling like cattle which causes my heart to jump.

"Oh, my God." Caroline gasps in quiet horror.

"What the hell happened?" Bonnie asks.

"Did Enzo and Damon...?" I realise.

Gabriel nods in morbid confirmation and I can't even count how many bodies have been strung up on that ceiling. God, what if this isn't the only slaughterhouse either? That thought sickens me to my stomach.

"We managed to trace them down to this place but we still don't know the motive behind this yet. I don't think they've been back in a while though but something tells me that they will be. This is more than vampire killing sport, it's a collection." Gabriel says.

"It's not like being a ripper either." Stefan adds.

Bonnie rushes out of the warehouse and I think it's actually seeing what Enzo has done that isn't easy for her to witness. I can barely look at it. Caroline goes out after her and I think she's better equipped than me to make her feel better.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Gabriel asks me concerned.

"I'll survive. If they're gonna come back, what are we meant to do?" I wonder.

"Wait. You want to stop them, right? Well, the Syndicate can't stay here because we shouldn't give them the impression that anything is too out of the usual. I'll stick around but the others will have to spread out to cover more ground. You guys can stay here. Keep an eye on this place. Just if you see them, be very careful. This is killing without any game playing so if it gets personal, it'll be cruel." Gabriel warns.

My eyes look up at the bodies with Gabriel's words ringing in my head. If this is only the beginning of what they've done then it looks like this is going to be even tougher than I thought.

Later that night, everyone has gone back to a hotel. We aren't going back to Mystic Falls yet not after seeing the warehouse. I'm just walking to clear my head because the image of those bodies is still haunting me. I'm not even sure where I'm walking to but it's keeping me distracted which right now isn't a bad thing although this road is starting to look familiar. I sense something behind me and it reminds me of that feeling I had when I parked my car on the road last week. If this is another vampire, I'm not in the mood for it...again. I turn my head trying to see what could be following me tonight but it's making me uneasy. My body starts to tense up as I tie my long black hair into a ponytail.

"Lo and behold. Jade Sinclaire." I hear a familiar voice.

My eyes widen as I recognise that voice immediately. It's a voice I haven't heard in decades and it's the same one I've been looking for all this time although I imagined this reunion playing out in a different fashion. I turn around seeing the British vampire standing there looking the same as he did except dressed for the modern age. He stands opposite me with that charming and roguish smirk but I can see his brown eyes dancing with evil intent.

"Hello, Enzo. Long time no see."


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**_I did greatly enjoy writing this chapter. It gave me something different to write in regards to the first half of the chapter and writing scenes between protagonists and antagonists is normally fun for me. I will continue to dive more into the past with Enzo and Jade hopefully because it is interesting to write about. Sorry that the present day stuff between them in this chapter is so short but there's better things coming up. The plan I have is getting so exciting but I just hope that it works out in the long run as I want you guys to enjoy this story as much as I am._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review for me. It's greatly appreciated :)_**

* * *

Chapter Six: Unexpected Reunion

 _1943_

 _I look at the infirmary seeing the multiple injured soldiers. Some have lost limbs and are crying in pain, some have been shot and others are being prepared to be shipped home because they died in battle. The sight never seems to get any easier and I'm not sure it ever will. Dr. Whitmore stands next to me. I would honestly be better off as a soldier here but because of my gender, I'm not able to fight. The only thing I can do is be a nurse._

 _"How long is this war going to last, Doctor? Seeing good men die everyday is as traumatizing as the battle itself." I say._

 _"If you can't cope, Miss Sinclaire, then you could easily transfer back to your home."_

 _"No, I could do more good here. I'm not afraid of a little conflict. I just don't like seeing people die in front of my eyes."_

 _"There are soldiers here who are capable of surviving incredible odds. It's almost unnatural."_

 _If only you knew. I look down remembering my own supernatural heritage. Stories of the supernatural have been common among some soldiers because the horrific environment only helps to encourage them. Some surviving in a place where certain death is a constant must make people hope for something stronger than simple humanity._

 _"Your next patient is here, Sinclaire. His name is Lorenzo St. John. Examine him closely. I have to treat other patients so I can't myself."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"According to some soldiers is that he got shot."_

 _"Unfortunately, many do. Why is he any different?"_

 _"Witnesses say he got shot in the stomach but he doesn't show much trauma."_

 _That's strange. Still, I've seen more unusual things in my life lately._

 _"Also, he's from Britain. I thought you would like to talk to a solider from home."_

 _I smirk mischievously as I haven't seen too many soldiers from Britain yet. I only transferred to the battlefield recently. Still, if there is anything unnatural then I'm the best person to find out. I'm good with the strange ones. I walk towards my latest patient and even though he's covered in soot and blood, he surprisingly looks attractive. It's shallow of me to think this in a place like this but the little comforts are letting all of us survive in this terrible environment. I start examining him trying to look for any area of injury._

 _"You're different from Dr. Whitmore." Lorenzo comments._

 _"He's busy with other patients so you have me instead." I say._

 _He smirks roguishly as he immediately recognises my accent and it looks like that's something we both like about this situation._

 _"You're a long way from home, Miss. What would bring a girl like you here to this dreadful place?"_

 _"My name is Jade. Also if you're so interested, I'd rather be here and be part of something bigger than myself. You enlisted, St. John. What would bring you here?"_

 _"I have my reasons."_

 _"I imagine you would."_

 _My eyes move down to his chest and I focus on the blood stain. As I go to examine it closer, I don't see any sign of trauma but the outward appearance is a sign that he must have been shot. This doesn't make any sense. At least medically speaking._

 _"Did you get shot?" I ask curious._

 _"No. I wouldn't be here if I did."_

 _"Strange. Something hit you but it doesn't look deep. The bullet could have simply grazed you but the blood stain on your person looks too violent to be a grazing."_

 _"Luck does have a tendency to find me in horrible situations."_

 _Maybe so but something doesn't make sense about this. Someone who heals unnaturally fast. It could be that he's a vampire or it could be that he had a case of extreme luck. I've never believed in coincidence and there have been some rumors of vampires in battle. Simple superstition is how many have dismissed those rumors as people's imaginations do run away with them in battle._

 _"Or there could be more to you than meets the eye at first glance." I observe._

 _I'm interested by him and I want to make sure I know what he is. How am I meant to approach him without drawing suspicion? I guess I could flirt to get what I want. Something tells me he wouldn't object to it judging by how his eyes dance with mystery and mischief._

 _"Tell me. Would you be willing to play a little game of risk?" I ask keeping my voice down._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"I like seeing a face from home and also you strike me as the type who doesn't mind a little danger. You wouldn't be here otherwise. If you're feeling brave enough, try and sneak away and meet me here at midnight."_

 _I smile at him feigning attraction which he seems to be both puzzled and attracted by. I look around to make sure no-one is overhearing our conversation taking a less professional turn._

 _"Looks like you'll live to see another day, soldier. You're free to go." I say at normal volume._

 _Lorenzo starts to walk away without saying anything. Lorenzo St. John. I wonder what I'm going to get from you..._

* * *

I look at Enzo and it's surreal to see him standing there after all these decades. I've wanted to know what happened to him and wanted to see him for so long but this isn't going to end well for me if I get swept up in my emotions right now which are mixed to say the least. There's happiness, anxiety and fear running through my blood all at once.

"Well, isn't this an unexpected reunion. I thought you would be happier to see me, Jade." Enzo says. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. It must be about over seventy years."

I thought that there would be something for Enzo but his eyes look cold and detached. There's not even a small flicker of emotion at the surprising reunion unfolding in front of him.

"Roughly, yeah. I'd be happier but I've heard some stories about you over that time. Not all of them are good, I'm afraid."

"It's all a matter of perspective, Jade."

How much should I admit to knowing? I don't want him to know about Bonnie or the others being here yet. One of the elements of surprise was going to be me but that's gone up in smoke because Enzo found me. He doesn't know that his friends are here and he doesn't know my connection to them. Let's try and keep it that way.

"My perspective on slaughtering innocent people has always been rather black and white, Enzo."

I hear someone move behind me and I don't think I need to really make any guesswork as to who it is. My head turns to the side and I see that Damon is standing there. I'm assuming that from the leather jacket, piercing blue eyes and arrogant smirk.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Damon starts.

"Yeah, I know who you are. No offence, Damon Salvatore, but you're hardly known for your subtlety." I say quickly.

I step to the side so I can see the two of them from my eyes because I don't trust Damon to not attack me from behind.

"You guessed right. Who's your friend, Enzo? Another girl who got away?"

I roll my eyes wondering why everyone seems to assume that I have a romantic link to Enzo.

"Something like that. Damon, meet Jade Sinclaire. Although I remember her liking me a lot more than this."

There has to be a way out of this. I could try and fight them off. As a combat witch, I can handle a few vampires but these are vampires with nothing to lose except their lives. I'm assuming that whatever's controlling Enzo and Damon means that they aren't going to have any second thoughts about killing me. It looks like I might have to make a run for it. I just hope I can lose them without letting them track me to where the others are.

"She doesn't look bad for a ninety year old." Damon snarks.

"That's a story for another time. I have other places to be. Nothing personal, boys." I respond.

I try to walk past them but Enzo quickly grabs my arm spinning me around as I see his fangs come out. I headbutt him which leaves him a little bit stunned. Stunned enough to break his grip and I run at the peak of my supernatural speed quickly putting my hood up and ducking into the darkness. My heart starts to race as I try and keep myself as silent as humanly possible. I see them split up to try and find me while I continue to run in the opposite direction of both of them. What the hell has happened to them? They're completely detached from everything and everyone. Enzo didn't have any kind of emotional reaction to seeing me. How far gone are they?


	7. No Night is Too Long

**_Some of the news about Vampire Diaries Season Eight especially when it comes to casting is making me feel like some of my theories about season eight are spot on. I think I've worked out some of the details of season eight but I still have no idea how most of the season will go. It's got me excited honestly and it's been a long time since Vampire Diaries has done that so I hope that season eight is as good as it sounds right now._**

 ** _Anyway, back to the story at hand. This chapter is definitely more dialogue based and it's a slower one following the previous two which were a bit more plot driven. While I do like focusing on the plot, sometimes it's nice to let the characters breath because I don't know how many times things are going to be calm from here on out._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: No Night is Too Long

After living for as long as I have and seeing what I have, it takes a lot for something to get under my skin. The image of those strung up corpses was haunting but now that image in my head has been replaced by my encounter with Enzo and Damon. I had to be so careful that they weren't following me and even so, they might continue to track me down now that they've seen me. I'm sure that I could handle them if I absolutely had to but with how detached they were, it was enough to send shivers up my spine. The others are listening to my recollection of events with extreme interest.

"What do you mean 'you saw them'?" Stefan pushes.

"What I implied. They must have found me by chance but I guess it's my fault for wondering off on my own. I think I lost them but they're vampires. Vampires can be pretty persistent."

"And? What were they like?" Bonnie asks with a mixture of impatience and curiosity.

"Cold. I couldn't sense any kind of humanity in them and Enzo was looking at me like I was a meal instead of as a friend. He tried to kill me but I managed to get away. The only good thing that I learned from that encounter is that they still have their memories but whether they still have their minds is a different story altogether. If we're going to get through to them, it's going to take more than words. I promise you that."

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asks concerned.

I've survived worse than this and I know it but for some reason, I can't bring myself to answer him with a yes. I stay silent because I think that the emotions of that encounter brought have finally hit me. It was suspended because I was busy trying to get away with my life but now, it's almost overwhelming. Gabriel sighs and holds me in his arms as his fingers brush up and down my arm in a comforting motion. I take a deep breath trying to calm my heart-rate.

"What are we gonna do now? Jade's right. They aren't gonna quit until they find her." Caroline says.

"We'll have to bring them back to Mystic Falls." Bonnie suggests.

No, they aren't gonna stop. Vampires at their core are predators. They enjoy the chase as much as the kill. It's in their nature and Enzo and Damon are that personified right now. For all we know, they've already tracked me down. If they have then they're going back to Mystic Falls as well. I doubt they'll do anything tonight when all of us are here but I wouldn't put it past them either.

"Look, it's fine. We can just implant a plan once we're back in Mystic Falls. It's keeping our enemies close." I say.

If Enzo manages to put all the pieces together and I don't doubt that he will because he's smart enough to figure things out. I don't think he's a believer of coincidence either. Bonnie's phone starts to ring and who could be calling her now? It's rather late for a social call. I see Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise as she shows all of us the caller ID. Enzo. Bonnie answers the phone without hesitation putting it on speaker for all of us to hear. I imagine that's because regardless of what he's like now, she's been wanting to hear his voice again for months.

"Hello, love. Miss me?" Enzo says.

There's no affection, no love, there's nothing. It's chilling. All of us are grabbed by whatever happens during this conversation.

"I wonder why when you say it like that." Bonnie snarks.

"Still as fiery as ever, aren't you? For some reason, I haven't missed that at all. Although it looks like you and your little gang have found someone to take my place. She's a poor substitute."

It looks like he has pieced it together which means that we won't have to try very hard to bring them back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie glances at me through the corner of her eye before returning to the matter at hand. Wait, how did he find out so fast? He could have tracked me down but all the way here? In an hour or two at the most? That's a little too good even for a vampire.

"Jade found us. She came to help us with you and Damon." Bonnie continues.

"See, therein lies the problem, love. What makes you think we need helping?"

"The human slaughterhouse was a good sign."

"Oh, that was just a little bit of fun. There's more to come in the grand scheme. Still, where would the fun be if I told you everything now?"

"Enzo..."

"Got to go. Don't worry, love. You'll see me again. After all, when have I not come back?"

He hangs up after that and everything, as brief as it was, sounded completely twisted. Bonnie sighs dejected trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. I wonder how many things she wants to say to Enzo but now, he no longer seems to care about any of it. Even with Bonnie, it looks like his emotions and humanity aren't registering.

"How the hell did he know I was with you guys so quickly?" I question.

"Enzo doesn't give up on anything he sets his mind to without a fight. I think we can all vouch for that. He's closing in which means him and Damon are gonna follow us back to Mystic Falls. We should get the head start on them while we can." Bonnie says.

That is what we wanted but this isn't exactly how I imagined the goal would be achieved. If that slaughterhouse was meant to be the opening act then it looks like things are only going to get harder from here.

Later that night, after my shower, I get changed into an over-sized but comfortable grey top and only wearing underwear underneath. I run my fingers through my thick, wet black hair trying to get rid of any tangles where I can. Gabriel smiles at me mischievously and I can already see the erotic thoughts running through his head. It doesn't take long for those same thoughts to enter my head when he's standing there topless and my eyes just focus on his abs. I can already strongly imagine my hands running down those abs, it's like he's been chiseled by the Gods himself. Those thoughts leave my head as quickly as they entered when I remember the phone conversation I heard earlier.

"How was your shower, sweetheart?" Gabriel asks.

"Relaxing. Well, as relaxing as it could be all things considered."

I sit down on the side of the bed thinking about all the insanity that has happened in the course of one night. Whatever happened now is just the beginning and it's incredibly worrying. Gabriel gives me a glass of red wine and I look at him as I'm not sure what this gesture is meant to be doing.

"We still haven't celebrated us being back in the same room yet." Gabriel says.

"Gabriel..."

"Listen, we have to find enjoyment where we can. Whatever Enzo and Damon are up to is only just starting out. We still have lives we need to live in the meantime. Enjoy the moments of peace where you find them, Jade."

I smile lightly as he's right. My heart starts to warm with affection like it always does when he says things like this. We link our arms and gently sip from our glasses as something as simple as this is reminding me that things aren't always as bad as they seem to be. Gabriel continues to look at me which has me perplexed.

"What is it?"

"It's so nice to see your smile again."

Our lips touch and I have missed these moments so much. They've not been gone long but once you're used to them, the shortest time without them can feel like an eternity. Still, as nice as these moments are, we still have many more on the horizon and I can tell that not all of the moments coming up are going to be ones I enjoy as much as this one.

"It's only going to get harder from here, isn't it?" I acknowledge.

Gabriel sighs knowing that there is no point in trying to lie to me. We both know better than to delude ourselves into thinking that we're going to survive all this without any problems along the way.

"Yes, it is." Gabriel confirms sadly.


	8. An Old Spiritual

**_Now I was originally going to write more present day stuff in this chapter but I really wanted to tap more into the past with Jade in this chapter so that's most of this chapter in a nutshell. It's interesting to write so I hope you guys enjoy these parts as well. I did love writing this chapter because it does involve a song I love. Don't worry, there is more Bonenzo and dark Denzo focus coming up. I'll definitely get back to that next chapter. Got some exciting things planned. I'm just building them up and making sure they're done well._**

 ** _If anyone is wondering, the song that is in this chapter is called 'Will the Circle be Unbroken'_**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: An Old Spiritual

 _1943_

 _I'm more content wearing my usual dark colored blouses and high waisted trousers than the nurses uniform I have to wear on duty. Not that I hate skirts, dresses or anything feminine but it lacks practicality for me. I stand outside the infirmary looking up at the starry night sky tying my long black hair back into a ponytail which lets my heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes show more. If it wasn't for the horrific sight behind me in the infirmary, I could fool myself into thinking this was a peaceful night and I make it sound like what I'm doing tonight is a date when it's far from that. There's not much light on because the enemy is still waiting for any chance to attack us even in the dead of night. My porcelain skin still finds a way to shimmer in this light. There are always constant reminders of where I am but there are also tiny comforts that can be found even in environments like these. It could be something as simple as food, drinks and letters from loved ones. In my case, one of the comforts I have is music. I start humming this old song I grew up with. It's a song that my father taught me when I was a child. It's a song that I have sung to dying soldiers to ease their pain and also to make them feel at peace before they died. It seems to resonate with them as they draw their own meanings from it. This song means a lot to me personally._

 _"What song is that?"_

 _My humming stops immediately after I hear Lorenzo's voice. How long was he listening to me? I look at him and it's nice to see him without all the dirt and blood as he stands there leaning against the doorway only wearing a black t-shirt which shows off his muscular arms, dark green trousers and black boots. It's casual but soldiers are hardly going to wear anything that nice out here. He still finds a way for the look to suit him. There's no use in denying it. He is attractive. Let's just hope his personality is just as much._

 _"It's just an old spiritual my father taught me. I would make it sound better if I had a guitar." I answer._

 _"You play guitar?"_

 _"I used to but a lot of things have happened since I last played. Because of the things that have happened in my own life and in a time like this, it's harder to find the motivation to. Like that matters, so you came then."_

 _"Well, it would be bad of me to say no."_

 _Chivalry_ _. That's another personality trait that I like. My eyes spot a silver ring with a blue gem in the center on his right hand. That looks like a daylight ring to me. Everything I've seen from Lorenzo makes him appear to be a vampire._

 _"Why did you ask me here?" Lorenzo asks._

 _"Honestly, you intrigue me, Lorenzo St. John."_

 _"Call me Enzo. Is that all?"_

 _"That's all."_

 _I move my hand up showing him that I have a bottle of bourbon and chocolate in my hand which he looks puzzled by but also rather tempted by as well. He has that expression a lot. He's either not used to a girl being so forward or he doesn't see acts of friendliness often._

 _"Chocolate and bourbon. Interesting combination." Enzo says._

 _"I borrowed the drink from a doctors office. I suppose getting through days in that infirmary require a vice at times. The chocolate is the one of the rations and there isn't much choice out here as far as luxury is concerned. Still, fancy joining me?"_

 _As far as duty is concerned, this isn't something we should be doing. However, with all the trauma, hardships and death that I see regularly here, I think that the least any of us can have is find some little comforts in the dark. Enzo smirks and I can tell that he's already liking the idea of that as much as I am even if it isn't the most moral._

 _The both of us sit down at the top of a tiny wall in the back corner outside of the infirmary. There's no chance of anyone seeing us back here. I break off a square of milk chocolate and eat it. Enzo is more about the drinks then anything which again might tie into my vampire assumptions. Alcohol does help curve the cravings for blood. It's probably why they have such a high tolerance for drinks._

 _"It's bad of me but I have a really strong sweet tooth. I would eat chocolate all day if I could." I say lightheartedly._

 _"So I gathered."_

 _I chuckle a little looking at the scrunched up chocolate wrappers as I'm the one who has eaten most of them._

 _"You know, I could easily fool myself into thinking that the war isn't happening right now with what we're doing. Then again, I suppose our sense of normalcy is rather skewed to say the least."_

 _"Ours?"_

 _"I know what you are, Enzo. Vampire."_

 _I see the alarm in his eyes which quickly fades as he realises that I'm too calm about this. If I was an ordinary person, this would be something that would terrify me. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I'm safe though. Vampires aren't known for being too conflicted about killing someone. I can still take care of myself judging from what I gathered from my combat witch heritage._

 _"You're strangely calm about it. That makes me think you have a secret of your own."_

 _"And you'd be correct. I'm a witch. I'm a new witch but it's exposed me to many things. Vampires being one of them. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."_

 _"Why should I trust you?"_

 _"I could have easily exposed your little secret earlier today. I didn't. Besides, there aren't many people I can share all of this insanity with so it's nice for a change to have someone to talk to if that's possible. Also it doesn't hurt that you're from home and that you're attractive."_

 _Enzo chuckles at my rather forthcoming nature. I've always worn my heart on my sleeve which means that I say a lot of things with complete honesty. That old song enters my head again as I start humming it trying to be as quiet as possible to capture the purity of the song. Enzo listens still intrigued by the song as I never told him what the song was called._

 _"You hum that song a lot. Why?" Enzo asks curious._

 _"It's a song close to my heart."_

 _"You said your father taught you that."_

 _"He did. When I was a baby, he sang it to me as a lullaby and then he taught me how to play it when I was able to use a guitar. He must have had the patience of a saint because when I was learning how to play, I made the guitar sound like it was crying."_

 _"How does the song go?"_

 _"Wait, you want me to sing it?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _I take the bottle of bourbon thinking that I might need some liquid courage for this one. I have sung it so many times but it's normally to myself or to comfort other people when they aren't likely to be criticizing my singing. I have a strong gulp of the bourbon swallowing it as fast as I could to avoid embarrassing myself by choking because it feels like my throat is on fire. I sigh deeply as I try and time the lyrics right with where I was humming._

 _"There are loved ones in the glory. Whose dear forms you often miss. When you close your earthly stories. Will you join them in their bliss? Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky." I sing gently._

 _Enzo seems impressed which only encourages me to keep going._

 _"In the joyous days of childhood. Oft they told of wondrous love. Pointed to the dying savior. Now they dwell with him above. Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky. You remember songs of heaven. Which you sang with childish voice. Do you love the hymns they taught you? Or are songs of earth your choice? Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky. You can picture happy gatherings. Round the fireside long ago. And you think of...tearful partings. When they left you here below. Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky."_

 _My throat starts to feel heavy as I swallow hard trying to avoid tears as that is something neither of us want to see. That song always brings back so many memories and emotions._

 _"One by one. Their seats were emptied. And one by one, they went away. Now the family is parted. Will it be complete one day? Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky."_

 _I somehow managed to finish that song without breaking into tears. I try and hide any sign of pain that I might have._

 _"It's a beautiful song." Enzo comments._

 _"It is. So how did I make it sound?"_

 _"You sung it well."_

 _I smile lightly as that makes me feel better as I take a deep breath attempting to shake off any emotions that song has brought up. I'm not hiding my past but it isn't something to discuss with someone I haven't known that long even if we have similar secrets._

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I look around the pitch black hotel room. I look at Gabriel sleeping next to me and he looks so peaceful that it lights my face up with a smile. I kiss him on the cheek as I quietly get out of bed. I know I should be sleeping because it's going to be a long flight back to Virginia but honestly, lack of sleep is the least of my worries right now.

I go outside my room thinking that I might go outside quickly to clear my head for a bit. I see Bonnie standing outside her room which naturally makes me curious.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about Enzo? I imagine you're not used to him being the way he sounded tonight."

"Actually, if you had met us a few years ago, you'd never think we would ever be together. We didn't always like each other."

"So it was a hate but really like each other underneath type of thing?"

"No, I genuinely hated Enzo when I met him. If you told me back then that we would be dating one day, I would have said you were crazy."

Here I thought that these two always loved each other from what I've seen. Fate does work in mysterious ways although I imagine that the irony for Bonnie and Enzo, when he was in his correct mind, must be hilarious.

"I guess when we get him back, Enzo can tell me the story himself." I say.

"You're a hell of an optimist."

"No but a positive outlook on things doesn't hurt. It's either that or rot in angst and that won't help matters."

Bonnie smiles in agreement although I can sense the caution there as well. I guess that optimism doesn't come as easily to her as it does with me. Then again, it isn't an easy thing to find when pain becomes a part of your life.

"It's going to take more than what I've seen here to make me give up on him. I can bring him back. I know I can." Bonnie says determined.

I smile respecting her determination as she heads back inside her room. I guess that this one circle may be unbroken after all if she has anything to do with it.


	9. The Darkness Remains

**_Hey, so I kinda rewrote the ending to this chapter twice because I wanted to change some little things about it as it didn't feel quite right to me. I'm saying this in case anyone who has read the previous version before knows._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Darkness Remains

We've been back at Mystic Falls for a week now and besides a few missing people, Enzo and Damon have been quiet. That's what makes all of us nervous. We thought they would be up to something like the human slaughterhouse we saw on the west coast. I don't trust it. They have something planned. I'm not sure what going to the Armory will do but Gabriel thought we should go back to see if there's anything worth getting. I've never been in this building and I'm thankful for that. I imagine that this place must have been quite pretentious when it was functioning. Now everything is in tatters like a hurricane had hit it although thankfully there are no signs of any decaying bodies and rotting flesh in sight. That isn't something worth seeing.

"This place has seen better days." Gabriel observes.

"Good riddance to it." I say.

"Harsh words, sweetheart."

"You didn't spend most of the 1950s on the run because of them. They are...were a persistent bunch. I wonder what they wanted me for. I guess to collect me because I'm a combat witch but I guess I'll never know now."

"There was one good thing to come out of it though. If you weren't on the run, we never would have met."

I look around all of the destruction thinking that Gabriel has an interesting idea of romantic if he wants to seduce me here of all places.

"Fate does work in mysterious ways." I state.

I smile at him which he returns as I think about how we were brought together in strange circumstances but they still worked out. If the Syndicate hadn't found me before the Armory did then I wonder where I would be now. I'd probably be dead if this sight is anything to go by.

"Ready to go into the vault?" I ask.

"The ambiguous vault that once contained a monster that we think is possessing your friend? Can't wait." Gabriel responds sarcastically.

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you." I wink teasingly.

"Thanks for the reassurance but you don't have to say it in a way that makes me sound like a weakling."

I chuckle lightly before looking at the door leading down into the vault because we both know I'm only teasing. Apparently, Bonnie and the others hacked the security code so the door has been left open ever since. There's nothing in the vault anymore worth locking up. Gabriel hands me a mini flashlight while he holds a power torch. We head down into the vault and it's absolutely pitch black and the only sound I can hear is the echo of our footsteps. If it wasn't for that, I could literally hear a pin drop in here. This is already sending chills up my spine and I don't even have to worry about anything. The only source of light are our flashlights.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asks trying to comfort me.

"I will be once we're out of this bloody place. Come on."

We move forward as my flashlight acting like my eyes instead of the ones in my skull. There's no sign of anything in here but I wasn't expecting there to be. This may be morbid curiosity on both our parts but coming here was worth a shot. My foot hits something hard which is the most intriguing thing about this vault. What the hell could that be? I move the light down seeing something metal beneath me. That's intriguing. I move the light up slightly following that metal beneath and it stretches really far. Gabriel moves me back as we both shine our lights ahead of us. Wait, this isn't a path. The metal is a seal.

"A seal?" I question.

"No, Jade, I have a feeling that it's a trapdoor." Gabriel says.

It's massive! It must be about twenty feet in diameter. I assume it's for whatever was in here but the trapdoor is already open and I also assume it's been open for a while.

"If that monster was released from this seal recently then that would explain why a witch was needed to seal the vault." I deduce.

There's no sign of any mechanism and I can see so many symbols decorated around the edge of the seal. Those symbols look like an ancient language to me but I haven't seen writing or letters like it before. I wonder how deep the pit does but there's no way of going down or finding out. I can't tell how deep it is because it looks like it goes down forever.

"This is an unsettling question. If they needed a seal this massive, what was let out?" Gabriel says.

"You're right. That is unsettling. We could go down and find out."

"You know, the scary thing is I'm tempted to. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am but isn't that typical of us? We go where others fear to tread. Still, there wouldn't be anything down there now. For once, Gabriel, I'm not going to fall for that temptation."

I take a step back and I think I'm starting to realise I'm getting older if something like this is scaring me off. I think it's because temptation is what caused this whole mess with Enzo and Damon in the first place. If the Armory wasn't tempted to open this vault to begin with then none of us would be here right now either. I suppose that's one lesson that I can take away from this.

Gabriel and I head back to Mystic Falls and if it wasn't for where we were earlier today, I would think it was a normal day and we were just a couple on a date. There are a lot of flyers for this Enchanted Forest. Gabriel grabs one of the flyers and I can already hear the cynical thoughts running through his head just from hearing him snigger.

"Enchanted Forest? This town takes the mystic theme a bit far." Gabriel says.

I like the idea of dressing up though. It's meant to be a masquerade of sorts as you're meant to wear animal masks and the colours are meant to represent nature or brightness.

"You're such a cynic, Gabriel. It could be fun."

Gabriel's phone starts to ring and who could be calling him? It must be Maria. Gabriel shows me the caller ID and my guess was right. What could she want? Gabriel answers the phone putting it on speaker.

"Hi, little sister. How's life?" Gabriel greets.

"Stressful as always, brother. I'm assuming that Jade is with you which would be good because this concerns the both of you."

That sounds ominous. Gabriel and I lock eyes knowing that this can't be anything good.

"Some of our people have gone missing in the past week. It wouldn't be such a massive concern if they weren't the same people that we sent to locate those two you told me about, Jade. I'm pretty sure they're still alive but it's worrying with what they know about us and not to mention, you two."

Wait, if Syndicate spies have gone missing then that would be a serious problem. Wait, if they're the same people who were working to locate Enzo and Damon then and those two managed to find them...oh, no.

"Shit." I gasp.

"What is it?" Gabriel asks.

"It's how Enzo and Damon found about me and how I'm working with their friends. We were sold out."

"No chance, Jade. Syndicate members are a lot of things but they're loyal. They wouldn't hang us out to dry."

"Gabriel's right. There's more to the story than that. You told me that you thought your old friend was possessed by whatever was in that vault. It could be that it's expanding its grasp on more people now. There were many supernatural people in the west coast not too long ago. It may have just been chance." Maria says.

Regardless of the circumstances, we have more problems to worry about. That means Enzo and Damon could be planning something even bigger than we thought especially if they aren't the only supernaturals possessed by this thing.

"I guess that finding our people is easier said than done." Gabriel assumes.

"We can't locate them. That thing cloaks them from locator spells and I'm not risking more of our own going missing. You two need to watch your backs." Maria replies.

This is unbelievable. I look down at the Enchanted Forest flyer and it looks like any option to find some levity in this dark time has just been thrown away. We should get back to the Boarding House. For some reason, I'm not feeling very outgoing now.

We all gather in the foyer of the Salvatore House and after repeating everything that Gabriel and I found out today, everyone seems a bit more despondent than they did before. My phone starts to ring and it's a private number. I answer it out of curiosity.

"Hello?" I say.

"I hear that someone has been snooping on us." Enzo says.

"Enzo. I should've known. Well, from what I hear, the way I found you is now yours."

Everyone's eyes focus on me and I hear my phone beep as the option for a facetime call appears. Now I'm even more puzzled. Stefan nods his head slightly which tells me that I should accept it. Enzo and Damon's faces appear on my phone as I see the fire go out which heightens all of our nerves as the warmth is replaced by a sudden chill. That can't be a coincidence.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline says.

"That wasn't them." Stefan realises.

"Yeah, that's far beyond the powers of a vampire." Gabriel confirms.

"We've seen that pit, Enzo. What the hell took you and Damon over?" I continue.

"Do you really wanna know?" Damon responds.

He's trying to call my bluff and honestly I'm not sure I do want to know but temptation and the curiosity for answers is more powerful than any fear that I have at the moment. If I show that I'm rattled then they'll gain a victory from that alone.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Jade, tell me something. Do you think your fiancee ever forgave you?" Enzo taunts.

My heart drops and almost stops beating when I hear that. I see Bonnie focus her stare on me as all sorts of doubt and suspicion is raised towards me. Gabriel locks his deep blue eyes on me at the mention of a past love. That life was a long time ago. I take a deep breath knowing that I can't show how phased I am at the questions raised towards my past.

"Let me tell you a secret. He never did." Enzo finishes.

I shake my head trying to shake off any demons that have entered my head at the thought of my darker and personal secrets. Enzo and Damon hang their heads for a second and when they raise them back up, their eyes have become entirely black like the darkness I saw in that vault.

" _ **You cling to hope but you can still never leave your demons behind**_." Enzo and Damon say in unison.

"That's not Enzo and Damon. Something's talking through them." Bonnie says.

Whatever it is sounds cold, calculated and ancient. It's powerful. It must know about me through Enzo because I told Enzo those things but the matter of forgiveness...that's something I don't know. That's what truly rattles me.

"What the hell are you?" Stefan asks.

" _ **The truth behind the myth. Look at all of you. You know nothing and you're so small. The brother who is scared of his own shadow. The former witch who is so scared of being alone. The little vampire who can't lose control. And the combat witch who is so far away from home. The warrior whose soul will be crushed so very soon."**_

What does that mean? What does that mean? My heart and mind start to race rapidly at all the interpretations of what it just said to me. How the hell did it know all that? I can see everyone is rattled by what they just heard. That thing is playing on all of our fears. How can it know about our secrets like that?

"What does that mean?" Caroline says with quiet terror.

" _ **Your town will be your grave. Simply put, all of you will die while I live."**_

The image of this beast replaces Enzo and Damon as the sound of a deep and spine-chilling roar echoes through the entire house. We all jump at the sight of it as the call ends and my phone goes back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" I gasp horrified.

"That's what took them over." Stefan says.

"What the hell did it mean?" Caroline repeats panicking.

How the hell did it know about my past like that? I've barely told anyone about it. What the hell did it mean about my soul being crushed? And soon?

"Will you guys stop? If you want a voice to say something then let it be mine. That thing is playing with all our fears. Basic ones at that. Nightmares, darkness." Gabriel snaps.

"How did it know about us?" Bonnie questions.

"That thing's version of the truth isn't the only one though, is it? It's just using psychology against us. Everyone has their own perspective on matters, not many things have a universal truth. If I said just anything about you guys, you wouldn't believe I was automatically telling the truth based solely on my perspective on the things you've done." Gabriel continues.

Gabriel's right but what it said to me is still bothering me. It said my soul would be crushed but what does that mean? Could it predict the future or what was it just using my own nightmares or secrets against me? I can understand what Enzo said before that thing completely took him over but what it said itself about me terrifies me. Everyone starts to calm down at Gabriel's words. I need to focus on something else.

"At least we know that they're possessed now. It's no longer a theory which means that we can free them." I say.

"We already knew that but how do we get them back?" Bonnie asks.

"There's a little trick of mine. Gabriel calls it mentality hacking. One of my abilities involves being able to rewire people's minds. I haven't had much practice with it though because it takes time and also the person's mind I try to rewire has to remain still long enough for me to do it. I could try it with Enzo and Damon but this thing must have a strong grip on their minds so it may not work." I explain.

"It's like the huntress curse. Don't you risk screwing with Enzo and Damon's minds even more if you do that?" Bonnie questions.

"I know that thing put doubts in your head about me, Bonnie, but if anything goes wrong then it'll only affect me. It's my power."

The risk is that mentality hacking requires a lot of power from me depending on how much needs doing and something tells me that in the case of Enzo and Damon, it would require a lot of my own magic. It could potentially kill me. It's something I'm willing to risk for Enzo because I think that as his friend, it's the least I can do for him.

Later that night, I sit on the porch outside the Boarding House still thinking about everything that has happened today. I would be lying if what I heard wasn't still bothering me.

"Now look at who can't sleep." Bonnie says.

"Can you blame me? It's been a long night. Everything I've learned tonight is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, none of it was good."

I'm sensing that sentence is implied to what Enzo said to me. It looks like I'm back to where I started with Bonnie again and I don't like that feeling. It's my own fault but there are too many things in my past that I'd rather not explain. At least not like this.

"What Enzo said, it's not what you think." I begin.

"Really? Because what I'm thinking is that it can't be good. If it was then it wouldn't have got to you so much."

"You're too smart for your own good, Bonnie, but you're right. I didn't do anything bad to him. At least not intentionally and that thing controlling him has to be lying because there's no way he could have known..."

* * *

 _1943_

 _Enzo and I stand there looking at the squadron of soldiers aiming their guns at us. The enemy has found us and while Enzo could have easily left me behind, he didn't but now it comes at a massive cost. It'll cost me my life and it'll reveal him to be something more than human. We only have a few seconds before they shoot us. For some reason, as much as I don't want to die, I have this strange sense of acceptance. Maybe because there isn't anything that can be done to prevent it. Enzo will survive even if I don't. There's some comfort for me in that._

 _"So this is how it ends." I realise._

 _"Don't say it. It's not over yet." Enzo says._

 _"Not for you but bullets can still kill me."_

 _I sigh deeply thinking about everything that has happened in my life from growing up, being engaged and now being at war with a man who has become a good friend. I look at his dark brown eyes which express a sense of sorrow knowing that it ends here. I smile sadly as a tear runs down my face. The guns fire and the bullets ring for miles as flashes of my life enter my head with each bullet that hits us. My body hits the cold ground. Enzo's hand moves towards mine as my fingers move ever so slightly wanting to reach his. Unable to fight it any longer, my vision goes black as the pain and feeling of death overwhelms me._

 _"Th..." I mouth._

* * *

"By some strange miracle, I survived. I was flown back home for treatment but when I asked about Enzo...all I was told was that he had died in battle and when I asked about Dr. Whitmore, they said he had transferred back to America. Of course I knew better but I had no idea where to start looking for Enzo. It was wrong what happened to us." I finish.

"Enzo thought you were dead." Bonnie realises grimly.

"He must have thought that. The chances of me surviving something like that were low to say the least. I imagine that's why he never mentioned me. He didn't exactly seemed that shocked when he saw me again though. I imagine that monster took away his ability to care about something like that."

I never got to thank Enzo for being such a good friend when I desperately needed one. He never got to hear me say it before we were unfortunately separated for seven decades. It's all so wrong that he never did get to hear those words. He thought he saw me die and then he was experimented on and tortured for decades straight after seeing my probable death. If I knew where he was all those years ago, he would have been spared so much undeserved pain.

"After the war was over, I did go to America to try and find him but all I got was the attention of the Armory. That led to me hiding and being on the run for most of the 1950s but the Syndicate found me, I met Gabriel and I've worked for the Syndicate ever since. Life changed so much, so drastically for me that searching for Enzo started to take a backseat. Like I said, it wasn't until recently that I found leads on Enzo so I jumped at the chance of seeing an old friend again. This wasn't exactly the reunion I had in mind though. So now you know the whole story..."

"Why didn't you just say all that at the beginning?"

"It's not a memory I like to talk about. Besides, I was hardly going to be open about my entire past to a group of strangers. I had to make sure you could be trusted and that you could trust me. I can trust you guys but whether the feeling is mutual...I'm not entirely sure."

While talking about my past is good because I rarely do as I like to avoid bad memories, it is emotionally draining.

"Fiancee?" Bonnie asks changing the subject.

That's a story for another time and one that would require a stiff drink much like this story does.

"I've done enough confessions tonight. Care for a drink? I think we both need one." I say.

Who knows? I might actually be more open to sharing with alcohol. I doubt it but the drink is sound awfully tempting with everything that has happened today. It just feels deserved.

"Sure." Bonnie agrees.


	10. Enchanted Forest (Part One)

**_It's been a while but I had so many details to iron out for this particular part of the story. Believe me, it's going to be a massive with the amount of things that happen. So I guess welcome to the Enchanted Forest Saga. Hope that doesn't sound too arrogant._**

 ** _The first part isn't the most action packed. It's more flashbacks and dialogue than anything else but there are little things thrown in here and there that will come up again later on during the Enchanted Forest events._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Enchanted Forest (Part One)

 _1957_

 _My eyes race around the cold, pale blue and clinical environment wondering where the hell I am. How the bloody hell did I even get here? More importantly, how do I get out of this infernal place? I rest my head back on the gurney looking down at my tied up hands. I won't be able to get very far with my hands bound like this. Could it be that the Armory finally found me? I thought that I hid myself better than that. The door opens and I see a man enter with this style of danger but also there's something classy and cool in the way he presents himself. I stare at him taking in his raven black hair, dark blue eyes that dance with seduction and a certain edge, smooth olive skin while he dresses akin to James Dean with the black biker jacket, dark denim jeans and biker boots. If this were any other circumstance, this would be a look that would charm me._

 _"Who the hell are you?" I ask._

 _"Just someone who has been looking for you for a long time, sweetheart. It's good that I like a girl with mystery otherwise the way you've kept yourself hidden would have frustrated me a lot more." He answers attempting to charm me._

 _American accent as well. Clearly I didn't keep myself hidden that well if he managed to catch. The images of being tranquilized enter my head and then the vague memory of being thrown into a van. I'm assuming that he works with the Armory because there's no-one else who would chase me down with such annoying persistence and would treat me like a wild animal/_

 _"That was the intention. So now you have me, what will the Armory do with me?"_

 _"Oh, you think I work for them? Natural assumption but God, no, I don't. We're different from them. We don't have any interest in keeping you locked up unless you want to be an exhibition piece."_

 _"This tells me otherwise." I respond cynical showing him my tied-up wrists._

 _"That was a precaution. You'll have to forgive us for the way you were brought here. We weren't sure whether words would be enough to convince you considering that you spent so long on the run. We think that we might be able to offer you something you want."_

 _I chuckle sardonically having heard this before and the last time someone said something like that to me, it led to me spending half of this decade on the run trying to survive instead of live._

 _"If it's all the same, I'd rather be cut loose and get out."_

 _"But go where? You're on the run. You can barely stay anywhere long enough to have a life. But if you insist then feel free..." He states and then grabs a small knife cutting me free from the ropes. "I just thought that you would like to learn more about what you are. Combat witches are rare after all. Also I think the idea of true freedom must sound compelling."_

 _How does he know I'm a combat witch?_

 _"How do you know about what I am?" I ask thrown._

 _"This place likes to know about the supernatural except we are them." He answers opening his jaw to show me his fangs._

 _"You're a vampire."_

 _"Yes, I am. Scared?"_

 _I shrug as I've met vampires before so it'll take more than that to get under my skin and impress me. A certain British vampire was a close friend of mine until a war got in the way of that. There's something about this guy that reminds me slightly of Enzo as well but there's a slightly different energy._

 _"Should I be?"_

 _"I don't know. You're the one who has to take a risk and give up being in control. Do you think you can do that?"_

 _I jump off the gurney walking up to him looking straight into those deep, dark blue eyes. He smirks slightly at me like he is so sure that I'm going to agree. As much as I would hate to add to that smirk, he's right. I'm not sure whether he's just incredibly confident or extremely arrogant. There's a fine line between the two. I'm not sure which one he is yet. I walk to the door ready to leave while he looks at through the corner of his eye still with a charismatic smirk._

 _"So am I going to get the guided tour?" I ask._

 _"Yes, you are. Follow me, Jade Sinclaire."_

* * *

I wince a little at the syringe drawing blood out of my arm. It feels like a tiny insect bite and I've definitely felt worse physical pain in my life than this but it doesn't make drawing blood from my own body any more of a pleasant sensation. I'm not a vampire so looking at blood isn't enjoyable.

"You okay?" Bonnie asks.

"Almost done now." I say.

And now I am. I carefully take the syringe out offering it to Bonnie. She looks at it and she has her doubts. Honestly, I have my own because this is something that I've never had the chance to try over the seven decades I've been a combat witch.

"Scared?" I say teasingly.

"The last time I had someone else's blood in me, I nearly died and I had to become a vampire-hating huntress in order to save my life. Sorry if I'm a little cynical about doing this."

"Fair enough but I highly doubt that my blood will do that. You were a witch once. Even if I'm not a typical witch, my blood should have the effects I learned about while I was researching combat witches and their powers."

"And when was the last time you read up on your powers?"

"Nearly sixty years ago. So far, everything I've read has turned out to be true. Don't see why this would be an exception."

"So how does even work again?"

"Think of it like a 24 hour loan. You receive the basic abilities I have. Such as the strength and speed so you'll be in the same playing field as the rest of us but remember it only lasts that long. After that, you'll be the way you are without it."

Bonnie takes the syringe from me and after a second of contemplation, she injects herself without any sign of doubt. I hope that this works because it is a first. We won't know for sure until it's tested.

"So what happens when supernatural blood is in your system?" Bonnie wonders curious.

"I already have supernatural blood." I say giving the obvious answer trying to get a reaction out of her.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at me and I guess I should give her a serious answer. It might be helpful later if someone outside of Gabriel knows what happens when I have vampire blood inside me.

"If I had vampire blood in me, it would do more than just heal me like it does for others. It would enhance my powers further. I would be stronger and faster. I have no idea what it would do to my mental capabilities. It would probably enhance them too to levels that I can't even imagine."

"Call me crazy but you make it sound like a bad thing, Jade. Why would you complain about an extra power boost?"

"The phrase 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' comes to mind. Gabriel has used vampire blood on me a few times since we've known each other and each time he has, I become just a little bit darker. Having a dark mind and strong powers means I wouldn't be too far from the very thing we're trying to stop."

It grows more tempting each time too. It takes a while for me to pull myself back from it. I've managed to come back each time so I haven't really tested the limits when I'm enhanced. My power is great enough when I'm like this. Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to be that powerful but then I remember that thoughts like that will lure me to do things that I shouldn't do otherwise.

I look at myself in the mirror as I stand there dressed for the Enchanted Forest. I wish that I was going there to actually have fun rather than to play protector over the population of Mystic Falls. We aren't sure whether Enzo and Damon will strike but the idea of so many humans in one place sounds like easy prey to a vampire especially to those who are looking to bring destruction. I look at my light blue vest and shorts with ankle high brown boots. I tie my hair into a ponytail using a ribbon and the last thing I need to put on is my dark red raven mask. My eyes focus on Gabriel looking at him through the mirror. He's wearing a light green jacket, white t-shirt and light blue jeans and black trainers. It's a change because he usually wears darker colours. I wouldn't recognise him if this was any other day. He also has a raven mask except his is black instead of red like mine. I suppose that was his compromise for wearing the brighter colours. Gabriel catches me looking at him.

"What's drawn your eye, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I don't think I've ever seen you in colour in the past sixty years. You look adorable, my love."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to the sight."

I pretend to sulk and Gabriel smiles as he walks up to me and puts his arms around my waist while I lean my head into his shoulder feeling that comfort and relaxation that always comes with being in his arms. I put my hands over his.

"Are you ready for this?" Gabriel asks.

"I'm ready for almost anything. I'm not looking forward to seeing the casualties that come out of from today. Do you really think that Enzo and Damon will be there? They might be playing to the shadows."

"So many people in one place and they're without humanity and they're possessed? It's an almost certainty for me. It's too good for any vampire to pass up if they want fresh human blood. Trust me."

I understand that Gabriel is a vampire so the idea of human blood spilling is always going to sound alluring to him even if he has got it under control. It does unsettle me that he always sound so casual about it though.

"But if this goes well then we'll be able to lower the list of casualties." Gabriel adds.

That ending sentence ends that unsettling feeling immediately but I can't share his positive outlook on this. I'm too cynical about what could go wrong and how fatally it could go wrong as well.

"I fell for such an optimist." I tease.

"Having a positive outlook doesn't hurt, Jade." Gabriel smiles kissing my shoulder. "Remember that's why I kept trying to make you fall in love with me."

True.

"You never were shy of expressing an emotion. That was sweet." I say with a reminiscing smile.

"It took time but it was stronger for it. Look at us now. We've nearly had a lifetime of being together and we'll have so many more."

My heart warms as I give him a loving smile. We kiss slowly and then passionately as I remember so many things about how we first met. I never thought when I met Gabriel that we would be the way we are now. There was definitely a draw to him at first sight but it's easy to lust than it is to love. I feel myself starting to melt because of his kiss as my emotions start to control me. My hands start to try and pull his t-shirt off while I feel his hands descend lower and lower caressing me. Gabriel pulls away from the kiss which immediately makes me feel sadder as a result.

"If we keep going, we'll never leave the room." Gabriel says.

Unfortunately, he's right. I move my arms from his waist and wrap them around his neck unable to stop looking into those two deep blue pools that he has for eyes.

"To be continued?" Gabriel proposes.

"To be continued." I smile seductively.


	11. Enchanted Forest (Part Two)

**_And onto part two. More than just the one flashback this time so that's something different. I thought I would try and experiment with including more. Other than that, more dark interactions at the very end. Hope you like it because while I was originally going to include Enzo, I thought Damon would be better._**

 ** _The mention of 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' comes from a little Bonenzo playlist I made over a month ago now but the version mentioned in this chapter is different from the one in my playlist. Bonenzo: Come What May Vol 1 for anyone that is interested and I used the Mama Cass version btw._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Enchanted Forest (Part Two)

 _1957_

 _I circle around the same spot looking at the whole Syndicate building with a 360 look. It looks like a library, museum and mansion combined into one. I wonder if they had to compel some people in order to get a place like this._

 _"Welcome to the Syndicate, Jade Sinclaire." Gabriel introduces._

 _It's very grand. I'll admit that much. There aren't many people here from what I can see. The size makes the emptiness very apparent. The sound of footsteps echo through the entire building. I look up seeing a younger woman standing above me looking down at us with her hands resting on the black, metal railing._

 _"You must be Jade Sinclaire." She says with a smile._

 _She starts coming down the stairs and she has the same kind of cocky expression I get from Gabriel. I look at her closer. She has a heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes, bold eyelashes, long black hair and she has the same skin tone as Gabriel. I think they're brother and sister. There are too many similarities for it to be anything less._

 _"I'm Maria Truedor. Welcome to the Syndicate. I'm sorry for the way you were brought here. It's not the ideal way to start things. Hopefully, we'll be able to make amends for that."_

 _"We'll see. So what is this place exactly?" I ask curious._

 _"Occult library, supernatural organisation. Whatever you want to call it." Gabriel answers._

 _"More importantly, it's our home. Could be yours too." Maria adds._

 _"Feels empty for a home." I observe._

 _"Well, we've only started this. There aren't many supernaturals here at the moment. We're hoping that will change over the decades. You might be able to help us with that by being one of our first recruits. In return for protection from the Armory and a place to live." Maria says._

 _"And if I don't agree?"_

 _"Be our guest. You're not a prisoner, Jade. We're just trying to help you out." Gabriel repeats._

 _I look at the main door that looks more like a giant window than a door thinking about my options. I could leave but I'd go back to being on the run again and moving from place to place. On the other hand, this place seems like it could do a good job with keeping me safe and honestly if I have some of my freedom back then I'll be able to do many things and learn more about what I am. I don't like the idea of my life and freedom belonging to anyone but it looks like I'll have to make the best of my situation._

 _"Fine. I'll stay here for now. At least until I know whether I can trust you or not." I agree._

 _"That's all we ask." Maria replies content._

 _It only makes sense to understand more about the two who want something from me. I don't trust them yet but if this place could become a home then it's worth seeing for myself._

 _I look at all the books in the library and seeing all of this knowledge about the supernatural world is rather overwhelming. Some of these books look like they're hundred of years old and that they might crumble if I do as much as touch the pages. This library isn't the largest but it is comfortable. I sit down on the black leather sofa as the radio plays in the background which makes this place feel less like an observational facility and more like a home. I see Gabriel come inside as he looks at me with intrigue._

 _"What?" I ask trying to be hostile but it comes across as more curious._

 _"Nothing. You look like you've made yourself at home already." Gabriel comments._

 _"I haven't had a night to relax in a long time. Don't flatter yourself by thinking you've already won me over."_

 _"Of course not but this must be better than being a drifter."_

 _"I wasn't a drifter."_

 _"Oh, really? You didn't exactly stay still anywhere. I know you've been chased by the Armory but even before that, you were always moving."_

 _I'm not sure how much I should admit but if they've done their research then they should know about my history and what I am better than I do. I don't think there's any harm in admitting this._

 _"I wasn't drifting. I was looking." I correct._

 _"For what?"_

 _"An old friend. We met during the second world war and then..." I start then sigh regretfully. "Then we were separated."_

 _"He died?"_

 _"No, he's alive. I know it. I just don't know where he is. I've been looking for him for over a decade now. I guess I left a trail behind me while I was doing it. Still, if you meet a British vampire called Enzo one day while you're recruiting, you just tell him about me. Tell him I'm still looking because I know he's out there somewhere and I'll find him. I'll find him."_

* * *

The Enchanted Forest is in full swing and it does look amazing with everyone wearing bright colours and animal masks in the forest. While there is a band playing in the main tent, there is also a string quartet playing in another part of the forest for couples looking for romance by slow dancing. I'll have to try and convince Gabriel for a dance later. We're all still keeping our eyes out for Enzo and Damon but there's no sign yet. All I can hear the band playing in the tent and I think the song is a naturalistic cover of 'Die Young' and while the song is still upbeat enough to distract from the rather saddening lyrics. We're all spread out trying to cover as much ground as we can but when there's only five of us and this event stretches for miles, the only hope is that they approach us or we get lucky enough to spot them.

"Care for a dance?" Gabriel asks.

I smile at him because it feels like he just read my mind. He offers his hand and I take it immediately as he leads me to where the string quartet are playing which is playing a romantic instrumental. I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist. While I would like to spend the rest of the dance looking into his beautiful sapphire eyes, I still have to be looking for Enzo and Damon.

"I wasn't expecting something romantic until we got back to the Boarding House." I say.

"Give me some credit, sweetheart." Gabriel responds with mock offense. "I've been with you long enough to know that you love a slow dance."

I rest my face in his chest hearing the violins play thinking that while I haven't forgotten why we're here in the first place, it's easy to enjoy the moment. Still, something tells me that not every moment tonight is going to be as lovely as this ongoing one.

"Remember the first one we had?" I smile reminiscent.

"Doris Day, 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. You know, if you let me, I could compel the quartet to play that song for you."

"Very tempting, love."

Gabriel breaks away from me going to talk to the band. He's lucky to have that ability to compel people. Even though I'm going to live for centuries like I am vampire, I still have to play by the rules like every other human. The perks that Gabriel has make me slightly envious but then the cons always remind me that I'm lucky to still be mortal even if there are some abnormalities for me. At least I get to have more than one lifetime with my vampire lover and still remain myself. I hear the quartet starting to play 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' and I sway back and forth slowly as Gabriel smiles at me as he walks back onto the dance-floor. We go back to our position and resume our dance.

"Stars shining right above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'. Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me." I sing gently.

* * *

 _1958_

 _I look over at the Syndicate which is now decorated in Christmas decorations. The Syndicate may still be rather empty because Maria and some of the few recruits we have are travelling. She wants to try and find a base in the UK. Admittedly, I like the idea of going back there after spending a decade away but there are so many things that I left behind or lost. I focus back on my book about combat witches and admittedly I have learned a lot about combat witches since I've been here but if I admitted that to Gabriel then it would only make his ego bigger and that's the last thing I need this Christmas. I stop reading for a second to see Gabriel looking at me from the sofa opposite me with a look that I can't quite understand._

 _"How long have you been reading that same book?" Gabriel wonders._

 _"For a few hours. It brings back memories oddly."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"They aren't good ones."_

 _Gabriel closes the book he was reading and gets up to move over to sit down next to me which is a signal that he is interested in my story._

 _"I have yet to meet someone who is supernatural that has an entirely positive life. It doesn't bother me." Gabriel says with a mixture of humor and encouragement._

 _My eyes move up from my book as they focus on Gabriel and I close the book thinking about where to start and how much I'm about to admit to._

 _"Let's see. I don't want to dwell on this for too long. Well, my mother left when I was still very young. I can barely remember what she looks like now. All I remember is a woman with black hair. I grew up with my father and he raised me well. Then after I grew up, I got engaged to a man."_

 _"You were engaged?"_

 _"Once. It was a different time where love came second to practicality even though we did care for each other. He was secure financially but then the engagement broke off for good reason. We weren't even twenty when we got engaged and we changed. Me especially."_

 _"You were young. It's only natural."_

 _"Finding out your fiancee ages only a year every decade isn't something that you expect to hear from the person you want to spend your life with."_

 _"You didn't tell him before the engagement?"_

 _"I didn't even know. My father wanted to be sure that I inherited my mother's powers before he told me the truth. I guess that was the reason she left because there were going to be some unbearable questions that were going to need answers. If she left so easily, I wonder if I have any other family out there that I don't know about. I suppose I'll never find out. What really infuriates me is that I did the same thing she did. After I found out, it was too overwhelming for me. I broke off the engagement, left home and became a battlefield nurse during the war and the rest...you know."_

 _I sigh deeply feeling emotionally drained from admitting everything. The feelings of guilt, regret and shame that I bury inside me daily come back to the surface. I ran and it's strange. I know that any chance for a normal life are gone because pretending that the supernatural part of me doesn't exist isn't healthy and it will always find a way to be a part of my life no matter how hard I try to against that. There are many wonders to be seen through being supernatural but there are also just as many horrors and tragedies depending what road luck and fate put you on._

 _"Sometimes getting that past back is all I can think about and other times I want to forget it." I say._

 _"I'm not saying you should forget your past but maybe you should start focusing more on what's to come. None of us choose how we start but if we want to make the most of life and achieve something great then we have to make the best of what comes our way." Gabriel advises._

 _I smile truly appreciating the words of advice and look into Gabriel's eyes and it has to be the first time that I truly see him as he is. He's confident and occasionally cocky but beneath it all, there is a good heart. My ears pick up on the song playing on the radio and my smile goes from one of appreciation to one of enjoyment and my mind immediately becomes relaxed and my heart is put at ease._

 _"Oh, I love this song." I comment._

 _"So do I." Gabriel smiles._

 _He gets up from his seat offering his hand and I shoot him a look already knowing what he wants._

 _"Care for a dance?" Gabriel requests sincerely._

 _I let out an expectant chuckle and his smile becomes more hopeful and confident. I put my hand in his as he gently pulls me up from my seat as we slowly start swaying back and forth._

* * *

I still can't get this nostalgic smile off my face. Gabriel is getting us drinks and I'm sure that he must have the memory of our first dance in his head as well. It must be from knowing each other so long that we're so in sync.

"Smiling at thin air?"

The smile fades away as I recognise that voice. It's not Enzo's so it has to be the other possessed vampire.

"Damon. What the hell do you want?" I say not in the mood for him.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone? I was just gonna ask for a dance."

"I'm seeing someone, Damon."

"Well, the girl I'm seeing is currently busy being Sleeping Beauty, Bon-Bon is busy with Enzo and Vampire Barbie will snap my neck if I ask her. Also I really don't feel like hearing Stefan talk about how he can save me."

Caroline isn't the only one who wants to snap your neck. My eyes look around trying to spot Gabriel but I can't see him anywhere. Not that I need him in case things turn violent but it would be nice to have back-up because this is all very unpredictable.

"Find some other girl to annoy with this or worse yet, compel."

"But this is so much more fun. Hey, if you don't want to then fine but just point me in the direction of who you want dead. That girl looks delicious."

He isn't going to stop pestering me about this and more importantly, I can't gamble with innocent lives. That isn't my right. I begrudgingly put my hand in his arm as he leads me back to the dance floor. I'm already feeling angry at the thought of him touching any part of me but my eyes focus on Bonnie and she looks like she's just as uncomfortable with Enzo.

"What the hell are you two up to?" I demand.

"Just having a little fun. Even in this town, that must be allowed."

"None of these people are safe from you. Yet you haven't killed anyone which leads me to think that you have bigger and more worrying plans."

"If I told you then the surprise would be ruined. We haven't killed any humans yet but maybe I should start with you."

"I'm more than a match for you."

Damon smirks as he walks behind me and I stay still with my eyes not moving away from him for a second. I feel his finger on my shoulder and his hand on my back. That's crossing a line! As I react, I feel a sharp, intense impact at the back of my waist. As Damon grips me by the shoulders so I don't fall down. I can't feel anything below my waist and the air has literally been knocked out of me. I cough violently trying to catch my breath.

"Now you're paralyzed from the waist down. You aren't stronger than me. You already lost that fight by being mortal." Damon threatens.

I cough as something heavy comes out of my mouth and Damon lets go of me as I struggle to stay standing because of the pain and as I try to breathe properly. He puts his finger at the corner of my lip as I realise what I coughed out was blood. He tastes it with a nonchalant expression completely ignoring me and whatever pain I'm in.

"Exotic. See you later, Jade." Damon says.


	12. Enchanted Forest (Part Three)

**_And here we are at part three. Ends with a massive bang for you guys hopefully and trust me, there has been a massive debate going back and forth in my head about how to end the Enchanted Forest chapters. The amount of climaxes I went through and came up with before settling on one is ridiculous._**

 ** _As far as my thoughts on Vampire Diaries ending with season eight goes, I've had my complaints about the show in the past few years but overall I have grown up with it and being a fan of the show has given me some great things over the years so saying goodbye to it is gonna be an emotional experience. Happy that it is ending with season eight though because Vampire Diaries hasn't been on top form for a while now and I am excited for season eight with each new thing I hear._**

 ** _You know the drill. Hope you like it and also feel free to leave a review as I love reading them. It's greatly appreciated by me :)_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Enchanted Forest (Part Three)

I can still feel the pain of that blow. It feels like one of my lungs has been hit by concrete. Damon's been a vampire for a long time so his attacks actually hurt me unlike younger vampires. I should have known better than to bait him like that. Gabriel hand runs up and down my arm trying to comfort me while the others stand around me concerned.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Caroline asks concerned.

"I'll be fine. Damon only punched my lung. It was just the shock that made it look worse than it actually was." I answer.

It kept me virtually paralyzed for a few minutes because I was trying to get air back in that one lung but it must have been a hard hit if I vomited blood from my mouth like that.

"Shouldn't you have vampire blood? You know, just in case?" Caroline says.

Gabriel pulls my top up and I wince slightly as anything that seems to touch that injury seems to make my skin tingle in pain and even though I can't see what it looks like, I can imagine that it isn't attractive. I have an image of a massive bruise black and blue bruise on the lower part of my back.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Gabriel dismisses.

He's hiding his concern well but he must be incredibly worried about me. I know how I would be if it was him who got attacked like I just did. It's making me angry just having that scenario in my head. I wish that he didn't have to see me injured. We've been through a lot and we've seen each other hurt before in physical and emotional ways but it doesn't make it any less painful to see.

"I don't heal as fast as a vampire but I'll be fine in a few hours. No need to get dramatic." I mention.

Also vampire blood in my system while it would certainly end the pain and make me stronger in every sense, it chips away at my humanity. Bonnie and Gabriel both glance at me with a knowing expression before going back to focusing on the subject at hand.

"Okay so Jade'll be fine but what are we gonna do?" Caroline asks stressed.

"They're up to something. They haven't killed anyone and I'm assuming that Damon is the type to kill first and ask questions later." I reply.

"Enzo told me that they had something grander planned. Said we should be alive to see it and that it'll end the event in explosive fashion." Bonnie tells us.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Caroline responds.

"Mass killing for all of us to see." Stefan answers.

My eyes widen in horror as the image of all those people who are currently having fun ending up in blood sickens me to my stomach. It'll be an absolute massacre.

"Oh, God." Caroline gasps horrified.

I take a deep breath standing back on my feet feeling some pain ring through my chest but I close my eyes trying to absorb the pain knowing this isn't the time to be showing weakness.

"What are the events coming up?" I ask.

"Lighting the lanterns and then there's a band closes off the night." Caroline answers.

The lighting should be safe as everyone would be scattered all over the forest for the lanterns so they won't all cobble together when they're released into the air. Everyone here at the Enchanted Forest will be in the same place for the band though. That'll be when they strike but we'll have to spread out for the rest of the night and keep an eye on things. We shouldn't let our guards down.

The sun has set and I look at the forest and it's dimly lit by the small flames coming from the multiple lanterns scattered around the black forest. My eyes then look down at Gabriel who is preparing a lantern.

"Isn't this a Disney moment?" Gabriel comments.

If this was any other occasion, I would consider this a romantic moment but the horrible bruise on my back, the lingering pain and the two psychotic vampires being out there somewhere is making me tense.

"Jade." Gabriel says.

"I don't know how you find romance in everything we do." I reply slightly envious.

"Not in everything we do. Going into that vault and seeing that pit wasn't the ideal date now, was it?"

"I do appreciate it but doesn't what we're going through ever stop you?"

"We've had this conversation before, sweetheart. We make the most of these moments. We promised that through the good and bad that we would always live our lives together. We can't forget that."

I smile lightly bending down ignoring the pain holding the other end of the lantern as Gabriel successfully manages to light it. We both hold it and gently go back to our feet and the flame of the lantern has made his blue eyes look like a pale shade of green.

"Do you have a wish?" Gabriel asks.

"A wish?"

"That's the tradition, isn't it? We put our wish on this lantern and let it fly into the sky for it to come true."

"I think we both know better than that, Gabriel."

"Yes, we do but humor me."

I roll my eyes in a joking manner and then actually starting thinking about what I would wish for. I'm not sure. I can't think of anything that I need. I smirk lightly remembering the things I wanted when I was only human. They all died with the belief that I was human but I would be lying if the thought of not having those things didn't still bring a sense of sadness even if I made my peace with it a long time ago. I look at Gabriel who has his eyes locked on mine and he has a smile on his face that lights up my own smile.

"All I wish for is that this lasts forever." I smile with absolute sincerity.

Gabriel's smile widens as he looks at me with pure love and devotion which is a look that I return.

"How about you?" I ask curious.

"The same."

I smile at him thinking that if the lantern wasn't in the way that I would be kissing Gabriel with all the passion, love and devotion that I have in my being. We simultaneously let go of the lantern and watch it float into the night sky with the other lanterns as Gabriel laces his fingers with mine. Neither of us know whether we will truly be together forever but we've already had one lifetime together so hopefully there will be many more to come.

"To the wonder, huh?" Gabriel says.

I look at him as it's like he sensed my thoughts. I know that vampires can enter minds but he's never been able to enter mine as being a combat witch prevents anyone from doing that. He really knows me more than anyone else ever will.

"To the wonder." I agree.

Everyone stands in this tent and it looks half of the Mystic Falls population has fitted in this tent. The five of us are all squashed together by the crowd and I barely have enough space to stretch my arms out. There's no chance of any of us speeding through this crowd using any kind of supernatural speed. I look at the crimson red curtain as the final act has to be behind there. The people around us chatting in a carefree manner completely unaware of the danger that is lurking around them. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Gabriel and I all have serious expressions trying to find Damon and Enzo. They've been really quiet for most of the night outside of Damon's brief and violent interaction with me. With all of us in one place, the two of them could commit a violent and gruesome massacre. Two women dressed in pale cream colours pull the curtain back as the lights in the tent go dim as the eyes of everyone in this space express emotions of confusion and loss while the five of us just have expressions of surprise and concern at Damon and Enzo standing there with emotionless expressions like they're blank slates rather than the cocky and cold-hearted possessed vampires we had seen before.

"Do you think they can see us?" Caroline wonders.

"I don't know but they definitely know we're here." Stefan responds.

"What are they doing?" Bonnie questions.

Everyone else is still muttering in confusion as we all see a woman come out onto the stage walking with a sense of authority and arrogance as she pushes her long waves of black hair back. She has mocha coloured skin, dark brown eyes and is wearing a black vest top and dark denim with black combat boots. She stands in front of Enzo and Damon as I realise that Enzo and Damon are standing like soldiers in line.

"Oh, no." I gasp quietly.

"Simmer down." She starts.

The entire crowd just stops and the absolute silence fills the air as the five of us glance over at each other quickly realising that we're still ourselves. We've already been spotted out by them.

"Relieving. Now there is many questions about who I am, I'm certain. It doesn't matter to many of you standing in attention. The truth is it only matters to five. Over these few months, I have indulged in blood through these two vampires with my power growing stronger with each dawn."

Damon and Enzo's eyes become consumed in the demonic shadows we saw last time and I feel this sinking feeling and I'm not sure what the feeling is as the realisation that the monster we've been looking for all this time is embodied in this woman. Her eyes also turn completely black as well and I'm not sure what we can do as we are literally trapped in this tent by the people around us.

"The thought that has been lingering in my head is where the limitations lie. If I can have this much power over two vampires then what can I do with many more? How many people can I truly influence and control? A few? A dozen? Half of this town?"

What...? The darkness that consumes Damon's, Enzo's and her eyes flood out of their eyes as we all see that darkness go into the people around one by one like going down a stream. My eyes race around trying to find an exit somewhere but each way out is blocked. The only way out that seems possible is through bloodshed and my whole body begins to tense up at the thought. Gabriel and I stand back to back as once that darkness stops travelling, everyone has been affected apart from the five of us. The possessed there now look at us with an intense fury and bloodlust as my heart starts to race with adrenaline as my hand curls into a fist knowing that the only option we have is to fight our way out.


End file.
